


I love you a skeleton- sans x reader one shots

by Sierracolorstheworldofwords



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bara Sans, Chubby Reader, Complete, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, Underfell, one shots, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 21,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierracolorstheworldofwords/pseuds/Sierracolorstheworldofwords
Summary: The oldest out of these is three years old, at the most, and the newest one would be a year old or so? Or maybe two, I haven't really kept track, but I just decided to post these on Ao3, because one, I worked on them a lot, and two, wattpad has glitched on me before (that was on my phone, but still, better to be safe than sorry)This oneshot book will contain lots of fluff and female reader inserts.
Relationships: Sans x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, and it's the first reader insert and oneshot I wrote, EVER. My writing is much better now lmaaoo but yeah, I notice the UT fandom doesn't have much chubby reader fan fics, so I decided to contribute. Anyway, here is this old ass fic XD

Sans pulled you close, warmth illuminating from your body like the sun.  
He sighed, closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep-   
He couldn't.

That nightmare happened again.  
You dying happened again.  
Having to kill you, your blood staining the solid marble floor.. As the light shone on the ruby red liquid-   
Eyes cold and distant, like a icy tundra he couldn't get out of.

He hated it.  
The nightmares, and the fear that one day you might would go away.. Or that one day he would have to kill you, because all of a sudden you had decided to turn out like Chara.

It wasn't fair.

Couldn't happiness come for him? Just for once? Pure _true_ happiness..was it too much to ask for?

"Sans..." he remembered you whispering one day,"...life isn't always gonna be happy... Happiness is like a sign on the side of the road... If it's left too long in the sun.. It fades, and loses meaning... If that makes sense."   
He remembered nodding, taking the words in, the room filling with silence.  
"That... Actually makes a lot of sense." he mumbled. "But, at least right now- I can be happy with you."   
He remembered you smiling, your lips pulling themselves up from the dust, eyes shining like stars at dawn.. And he pulled you closer, just to make sure you were real.

He sighed, watching each shallow calm breath you took, and he pulled you even closer, and smiled-   
"Babe, I think we are just sansational together. "   
He let a few tears fall, and nuzzled into your neck- "And I don't wanna lose you."   
His arms wrapped tighter around your chub, "so let me hold on a little longer-okay?"

Moments like these, the world clashed and burned.  
You were the only thing that didn't.   
The only person who didn't scream and yell, who didn't kill and destroy- was you.. You created happiness all around you.

Couldn't you see that?   
You were the goddess to his glory, the spring flowers after winter and the hope to his sun.

He never wanted to lose you, not ever.

Outside, the moon shone on, the night calm with snow.... And he smiled.  
Because he was reminded of you, and all your glorious glory,and pulled you even closer-  
Hoping to never let go.


	2. Rainy days- sans x reader

"I love the rain."   
The view outside the window was quiet, except for the occasional car passing by and the sound of rain.  
"I wish it would rain more often.."  
The world seemed endless.. Infinite.. Covered in gray sheets, the streets seemed to be colored silver in the light-   
Then you heard a rap song. Interrupting the gentle patter of the rain.  
All the neighbors know my name..   
"Aw fuck." you opened the window, "Sans what the hell are you doing in the rain?!"   
He smirked, winking at you and blowing a kiss, you groaned and rolled your eyes, closing the window.  
"Aw babe! Don't be like that!"   
Sans was usually a shy, lazy guy, but ever since dance classes -he was still lazy- but he wasn't as shy anymore, he turned into a big flirt!   
And you didn't mind, but it got kind of annoying sometimes.

Sans pouted, and knocked on your door, turning off the beat box.  
"Aw come on babe! Don't you wanna see me?!"  
You sighed, and opened the door.  
"I'm taking a break from everyone- even you."   
Sans pouted, "Aw, don't be like that~"   
You rolled your eyes again, and let him in.  
"(Y/N) I came to tell you something."   
"What?" you placed your hands on your hips and raised a brow.  
"I like- no, love you. That's why I took dance classes, to impress you."  
You smiled, "I love you too- and Sans?"  
"Yes?"   
"Come tomorrow."   
"What?"   
You gave him an umbrella and closed the door, going back to your relaxing day- alone.


	3. feelings- underswap sans x chubby reader

The both of you had a crush on each other.  
You were too shy to admit it, thinking he wouldn't like you back- and it was the same with him, really, except he didn't know what to do with these feelings.

They were so confusing!

Butterflies bundled up,blue roses on his cheeks every time he got near you.. stars and hearts in his eyes at the thought of you.

He really didn't know what to do with these feelings.

He wanted to yell them to the sky, and carry you away like the princess you were....  
But he didn't.   
He couldn't.   
He wouldn't.

Because everytime he got the guts to tell you- his feelings would come down like an avalanche, full of fear, that, like snow, would bury him alive with an icy cold grip.  
He didn't feel like he was good enough, cool enough,strong enough.. Perfect enough for you.  
He felt like you deserved someone better....  
The alarm rang, he turned it off.  
Sighing and getting up ( he was awake half an hour ago, trying to figure out what to do) and got dressed from his comfy pajamas, to his battle suit, and went to the kitchen, to find you there, in a tank top and a pair of shorts, drinking a cup of coffee.  
"Hey Sans.." you looked up from the cup,acknowledging his presence, as he walked in, deciding to sit next to you. "..I made coffee...do you want some?"   
He blinked, and tilted his head, "Papy says I can't have any- "  
"It'll only be a little bit, and anyway, you look like you had a long night... I've had one to."   
You got up, went to the counter, got a mug from the cupboard and served him a cup.  
"Do you want sugar?"  
"No, thank you!"   
You smiled, brought the cup to him and sat back down in your seat,taking a sip from your mug, he took a sip of his to.  
You saw him starting to shake, the table vibrating with his movement.  
"S-sans?" you looked at him, concern etched on your face- "Are you okay? "

"(Y/N)! I LOVE YOUUUUUUU! Mweh mwehehe!" he started giggling like a lunatic, as he took your face in his hands, bringing you down to his level- you could see the little hearts in his eyes as he kissed your chubby cheeks.

"YOU ARE A ADORABLE TACO. AND I AM A ADORABLE TACO. WE WILL BE TACOS TOGETHER AND MAKE AN ENCHILADA! (Y/N ) AND THE GREAT SANS! Mweh mwehehe!" he smushed your face your face again.  
You  
Were  
Red  
All   
Over  
Your face, blushing like a tomato.   
He then kissed your lips, and climbed into your lap, "I THE GREAT SANS AM TIRED. AND WILL GO TO SLEEP NOW." then he passed out.

Papyrus came out after all the yelling, scolding you gently as to why you should never give his precious blueberry of a brother coffee.  
You smiled to yourself, when he was done ranting, as you kissed Sans and said-   
"I love you to, blueberry."

He opened his eyes, stars filling the pupils and kissed you.

"WE ARE THE COUPLE NOW, YES?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Papyrus looked at the cute scene-   
"I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THE TWO OF YOU ARE SENSATIONAL TOGETHER!!!"

You laughed, and so did Sans, the story ending with a happy scene.

____________


	4. Error sans x reader- part one

You sat there, curled up in bed, underneath the blankets, hiding from the world.  
_"WhY doN't you GOo oUtside?"_  
You stayed silent for a moment and then answered, " I don't feel like it.." you closed your eyes, all you felt like doing now a days was sleeping, eating, sleeping over and over again- a viscous cycle,and for the moments in between, all you could do was lie in bed thinking, or wondering around the small apartment, thinking.

It took you only a few weeks of bullying at school to become a ghost.  
You learned that dying was easy, but living was the hard part.

It kept getting harder and harder lately, especially with the stress of school and your folks, who constantly pressed you to make good grades and be perfect.

"(y/N) pPpLlleasee.." Error glitched and flashed on the screen of your computer- "I-II'M wwoOOriied."   
You curled up and hugged your pillow, "I don't know, Error..it's-" you paused and took a deep breath, " it's too risky..you know what'll happen if I go out.. _they_ will come out and get me."

"(Yy/N) -"

"I can't anymore Error.. Im.. Im scared of going out now.." you started to tear up, letting a few tears fall from your eyes.  
"Im sorry.." you whispered.

"DdOOoon't bE."  
You heard static next.

Your eyes widened, knowing what would happen next-   
"Wait! Error! Don't leave!" you whipped the covers off your head and looked at the monitor across from your bed-

It was blank.

You stared at it, took a deep breath, and set your lips in a straight line, trying not to cry.

You did anyway.

As tears feel you hid under the blankets again.

"Im sorry.." you whispered, this time, no one answered.

 _Mean while, in the computer world.._  
"DaMN IT SsSTuPId siGnAl! " Error glitched,pulling on the blue strings that surrounded his blank space of a home.  
"JuSt when (Y/nN) NEedED MeeE!"   
He pulled on them again.   
He wondered if he could try.. Try to get back..   
He put in the password of your computer, and after breaking through the fire wall he saw you!   
"(Yy/N)!" he glitched, you didn't answer..

 _In your world_  
You sighed and sniffed, after hours of crying and moping, you decided to get out of bed, you uncovered yourself and noticed Error on the monitor.  
"Error!"   
He banged on the screen, silent.   
"Error? "

You noticed a crack starting to form.   
You gasped, "Error! Be careful you could-" the screen glitched and went blank.

You immediately crawled back under the covers, and curled up. Know that this would probably be the end.

 _In the realm of blankness known as the computer world_  
Error screamed and hacked in again, he saw you again.  
He hooked himself up to the speakers, made sure that his signal was strong enough- and put his plan into action.

"(Y/nnN)" he moved his arms and the wires in the room moved too, he put arms and fingers together from the wires of the room, making sure not to unplug his monitor.  
"Error?" you peeked from under the covers- "Error!" you didn't notice the wires until they surrounded you, your brows burrowed in confusion, but you trusted him.  
They picked you up and plucked you into the seat in front of the screen.  
You blinked and looked at the electronic skeleton.  
"Error- what's," you looked around, "going on?"   
The wires unwrapped themselves and started to stroke your hair and cheek, you blushed.  
"(Y/nN) DoN'T you knoW hOW MUch you mean to mee?"   
You shook your head slowly   
"You mEan so much to mE."   
He glitched but continued- "Yyou mAke me fEel lEss aloNe.." he paused, "DoN't I make YoU fEel the same way..?" a look of sadness and desperation crossed his face as he waited for your answer, you swallowed and said "You do-" you paused again, "-I-I even..started..to.." You took a shaky breath, "l-love you..I mean, I still do.." you look down and started to tear up, "I understand if you don't love me back.."   
You stare at the ground, keeping your head down in shame- oh what, just what would he say?


	5. Error sans x chubby reader- part 2

**"** (Y/N)..I love... You too.."   
You looked up quickly and let out a weak smile, and sigh of relief.   
"Thank goodness- I thought you wouldn't love me back.." you started to cry a little, Error wiped the tease with the wires- "WwHat's wronGg?"   
"I'm just- _so damn happy."_ you chuckled, and laughed and smiled.  
Error smiled- "God, I love you."   
He reached out towards you, his hand touching the screen, and then, going through it.  
You looked at him surprised, as he stroked your cheek.  
"Holy shit." you said.  
He smiled weakly.   
"It taAkes a lot of energy.. So I dOon't dOOo Iit- buuUt I thoought toOdAay was a speEEcial oOOoccasion."  
You smiled.

"(Y/NnN) do you waNt to COme wiTh mE?"   
You nodded   
"YoU WiLL HaVE TOo WaIt.. FOr whEn I hAve more enErgy.."   
"That's okay Error, I will wait."   
He smiled.

 _Two weeks later.._  
"ArE yOu reAdY?"   
You nodded, grabbing your things, Error put those through the screen first, one at a time.. "I'm staying the night right?" he nodded, luckily you only had one suitcase, so it didn't take much energy out of him.  
And then he took you through the screen.


	6. Error sans x chubby reader- part 3 (final part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referenced here is Grande Finale, by Studio Killers

"Woah.. The computer world is weird.."   
"I LIKE yOUR World BeTTER... It Is CoLORful..and it'S whERE yoU cAME fROM."   
You smiled, a Error wrapped you up in blue strings.  
"COULd I stAy in YOUr wORLd?"  
"Yeah."   
"COUld I StaY wITh yOU?"   
"Of course!"   
Then the whiteness fizzled to black..  
You were back in your room.  
"Huh?" you turned to error, he was his same old self- but his smile seemed genuine.  
"Error? What happened?"   
He hugged you,   
"I don't have to stay in that hell anymore."

You were shocked, but happy!  
  
_A few months later.._  
With the help if Error, you loved out of your parents house, transferred schools, and graduated.

You waited for error to come home from a hard day of work.   
The door opened.  
"Sweet pea!" you giggled and hugged him. Knocking him down.  
"Oops.." you blushed.  
Error smirked, "Hey sexy."  
You blushed more, as Error lifted himself up, bringing you closer.  
He groped your but.  
You blushed as he whispered the lyrics of your "couple's song"

_..I finally found you.._  
_The one I've been waiting for.._  
_I'd finally found what I stopped looking for.._

You smiled, and kissed the man.

Let's just say, that in this happy ending, the two of you stayed up all night.


	7. underfell sans x chubby reader

He stuck his tongue out and licked his lips (if that's what you would call them) while winking at you.  
"Hey babe~"   
You rolled your eyes and groaned, this shit happened everyday. You were kind of getting tired of it.  
"Awww come on sweet cheeks, don't be like that!"   
You put a hand on your hip and sighed, " Would you hurry up and order? You do this everyday!" You took a deep breathe and concealed your anger.  
"Alright, alright, jeez," he lifted his glass full of ice cubes, "you need to _chill_ out babe." he shook the glass a little, making the cubes rattle- "also, could I get a refill here? I'm really- " he eyed you up and down - thirsty." you smiled at him and went to the counter, taking the pitcher you walked over to him.

"Sans."

"Yes, doll~?" he smirked at you.

"You're thirsty right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind if you could help me." he winked again.

"Oh, I'll help you alright."   
You leaned over the table, and smirked.  
You poured the water all over his good damned stupid ass mother fucking dumb skull.

Quickly putting the pitcher on the table, you took off your apron, threw your ID tag on the floor, smashed it with you foot and yelled;

"I QUIT! "   
And left the diner, flicking everyone off.

"Damn."

Sans wiped himself with the napkins.

"That just makes me want to date you more babe."

He smirked and followed you.

"You know I'm a trouble maker~" 


	8. Horror yandere sans x chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SELF HARM, KIDNAPPING

You sighed, walking through the snow, shivering your ass off.  
You thought it was a good idea to come down here, you know? Maybe just sort of hurry up and die sort of thing- but now, walking around in the snow, barely escaping a crazy goat woman- you realized that you should've just went with something more- well, original.  
Lots of kids kill themselves, but you, in the fleet of the moment- decided to jump down a hole! Hoping it would kill you faster than slitting your wrists or taking a bottle of pills, it didn't, unfortunately, and now you were stuck in some- you couldn't quite describe it.. The place was just- eerie, silent, abandoned.  
You teeth chattered as you shivered, "Fuckin- god damn-" you took a deep breath and shivered more, "-god damn Co-cold!"   
You bit your lip, and tried not to cry, you growled, kicking the snow in frustration.   
Couldn't you just do something right for once?!? Now, you were stuck here! In some weird hell hole! You would probably be raped! And murdered! You cried in frustration, falling to the ground hopelessly.

"Hey kid."   
You gasped and looked around-   
"W-who are you?!" you yelled, eyes finally landing on the skeleton.  
He tapped his bony fingers against the old and slightly decayed wood of the- hotdog stand? What the hell was a hotdog stand doing in the middle of the woods?!   
He smirked and continued tapping, "Are you cold?"   
You blinked, "W-what?"   
His smile grew deeper as he stared at you, he laughed creepily, "Chill out kiddo, I don't _bite. "_ you shivered more, as the skeleton exited the stand, and took off his coat, wrapping it around your shoulders.  
"I don't have much use for it." he smiled at you, whispering in a husky voice, "you can have it"   
You nodded slowly, "Th-thank you-"   
He stuck out his hand, "I'm sans, sans the skeleton."   
"(Y/N)"   
You put on the coat, and grabbed his hand.

And then you felt the searing pain.

He laughed, as you struggled- "L-let me go!" you whimpered, he lifted you up, and brought you close to his face, staring into your (eye color)ed eyes.

"You know," he laughed, "you look cute when you're in pain."  
You started to cry again, he let go of your hand, and cradled it, observing the blood, "even your blood looks pretty." you looked at the skeleton, shivering.

He looked up at you, "Think I'll keep you around babe!" he chuckled and let go of your hand.  
"You want a hot dog?" you shook your head no.   
"Awww, come on- it won't hurt cha! Take it as an apology for earlier- "   
You took it, not wanting to be bother by the creepy skeleton any longer.  
You looked at him warily, and took a bite of the hot dog.  
"See? What'd I tell ya?"   
He smiled, and continued to stare at you.

Suddenly, you began to feel nauseous.

"What the-"   
You blacked out to the sound of wicked, empty laughter.

Just before you completely feel unconscious, you felt sans lift you up.. And gently, gently stroke your cheek.

"You look so cute.. When I cause you pain."


	9. Yandere horror sans x chubby reader, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: KIDNAPPING, SELF HARM

You woke up alone, chained up to a cold brick wall.   
"He-"

The door opened, revealing your captor, "Hey sweet thing." he chuckled, "did you sit in a bowl of sugar?" he laughed more, as you stared at him confused, " 'Cause you got a sweet ass!" he laughed more, and it was sort of different from the creepy laughter of before.. It seemed.. Genuine.

"Ah.. Tibia honest, sometimes, I just kill myself." he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, and walked closer to you.

He stood before you, and grabbed your wrist roughly- you whimpered, "Do you know why I haven't killed you yet?"

You flashed back to before you blacked out, barely remembering what he said.. "B-because I'm cute?"   
He winked, " So she does remember!" chuckling a little too evilly for your liking, he unlocked the chain, kissing your wrist, which was full of scars.   
"Seems like you like a little pain.." he smirked, red eye starting at you.  
"I- I- that's none of your business!" you yanked your wrist back, messaging the soft flesh he grabbed.   
"Tch, babe, everything about _yo_ u is _my_ business. I _own you."_  
You shivered.

He cackled, "You cold toots? I could warm ya up!" he winked at you as you backed up against the wall, hoping for some sort of protection from this- this- _monster!_   
"Aw, don't be like that! I'm not gonna hurt cha! Unless you want me to, of course- " he leaned over you, putting a bony finger under your chin, "but I gotta admit babe, you're _adorabl_ e with that look of fear on your face!" you tried to look away from him, but he grabbed your cheeks roughly, forcing you to stare into his black empty sockets.   
You started to cry, he smirked, letting go.   
"Now babe, don't be so sad! You got a nice home here!" he grabbed your unchained arm, chaining it back to the wall.   
"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you! No matter what I have to do, I'll make sure both the underground and the human world knows you belong to _m_ e."   
He walked out of the dark, damp and sort of smelly room, leaving you in complete darkness.


	10. Yandere horror sans x chubby reader- part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Self harm, blood

It had only been a few days.  
Right?   
Right?

It felt like months.  
Months of isolation, you even got to the point of hearing voices- you shook your head.

No. No.  
It had been days.  
Days.  
There was a small window above you, sometimes it let in the sunlight, but, mostly, it was just filled with a cloudy gray lonely sky.  
You had only been here for a few days, you kept marks in the dust- today was day number three.  
You looked at the bandages on your arms and thighs, Sans even put a band-aid on where he cut your hand a few days ago, he even seemed a little guilty about the injury as he did it, apologizing and even kissing it.

You remember as his fingers traced your arms and thighs, causing you to stiffen up- "these are gonna get infected, (Y/N).." he then went out the room, and got band-aids, and picked, quite fucking painfully, at the scabs- One. By. One.   
You cried, but he comforted you, putting on peroxide and then wrapping the bandages.  
_Where did he even get these things?_  
You wondered, as he sat you on his lap, stroking your hair, wiping the tears from your cheeks, and the blood from your thighs and wrists...   
...He was so _gentle..._ Apologizing for doing it, saying he _had_ to..   
Hejust wanted to protect yo-

You shook your head of those thoughts, and focused on the door, waiting Sans to come, he was the only one to talk to- you had no one else, and even though you generally distrusted him, he still had his moments of kindness... _Kind_ of.

Finally, the door slammed open,almost breaking the silence you were so used to- Sans strutted in, laughing.   
"Hey babe!" you didn't like the way his laughter sounded, so you whimpered, and backed away away, cornering yourself into the wall...   
"Awww baby, baby, dont be like that!" he approached you slowly, and reached towards you, you flinched a little as he stroked your cheek, you then relaxed.   
"Don't you worry, you're too cute to kill, too pretty...too sweet.."   
You eyed him warily, swallowing nervously, was something going to happen?   
You panicked, and started to shake a little.  
"I dont want to hurt you, not gonna.. I will hurt others though." his eye went black for a moment, but then switched to the glowing red pupil you were so accustomed to.

You stared at him, "Wh-what? "  
"All the other monsters, I'll kill them, and get us out of here, and teach the people who hurt you a lesson."   
Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you stared at the deranged skeleton, "W-why?"   
"Because!" he grabbed your wrists, his face (or should you call it skull?) inches away from yours, so close that he could feel your short breaths,and smell the fear radiating off of you.. "you should only be covered with bruises and scars when _I_ punish you! when you let _me- you should be mine._ Mine only, and you are, well, now you are- and one day, you will be underneath me, whimpering in pleasure and pain, begging me to never stop."   
He let go of your wrists, and stroked your cheek again.  
"Im sorry I scared you, but you have to understand human, I like you, and I don't like anyone very much nowadays, not even my brother, luckily, I've already killed him... Think, he wanted to eat my precious (y/n).." he unchained your wrists, and took you upstairs, out of the basement.   
He then pointed to a pile of dust by the doorway, "He was close..so close to hurting you.. It was a miracle I got here in time!"   
He pointed to the dust, and then swept it under a rug, "he doesn't deserve a proper grave, the bastard, didn't listen to me! Would have given him whatever he damned pleased! Stupid idiot." he scoffed, and guided you up another set of stairs, and plopped you down on his bed.  
"Don't worry babe, Im not going to do anything you don't want, that deprives me and you of pleasure." you shivered, and scooted to the corner of the bed.  
Sans went to the door, "you'll be more comfortable here, pet, now be good while Im away!" he cackled, and shut the door behind him.

As he left, you noticed his eye went blank again, turning from a glowing scarlet into a black void..   
..what..what was he going to do?

You shivered in fear, and went to the window, and waited for his return- maybe.. If you were good, he wouldn't hurt you?

People learn to survive in the most conflicting circumstances, but you, with your past and family history, didn't even have to- you knew what to do, keep your head down, mouth shut-

 _And don't, whatever you do.._ You thought to yourself, _put up a fight, it only makes things worse, in the end._

That broke your heart a little, and even caused you to shed a few tears, but you listened to the advice, knowing just how true it was.


	11. Yandere horror sans x chubby reader- part 4

He liked having you around, you were cute.   
He liked you.  
No, wait he _loved_ you.  
You were his! You belonged to him! No one else!   
He stood in front of Undyne, who had heard the news of your presence, and requested that Sans, well, more like _threatened_ \- that he should bring you over, and he _just_ couldn't have that.

He loved you. You were cute, scared, innocent and vulnerable, even though you put on a strong facade.  
His pupil glowed a bright red as he faced her.   
"I said _no, Undyne."_  
His hands started to glow, becoming surrounded by red magic, his left eye socket a hallow black, he attacked, thrusting his hatchet, cutting her body in half.  
"You should have listened. You made me get dirty, and this was my _favorite_ shirt, too." he tsked, and took off his blood stained shirt, and teleported back home.  
He threw it in the trash can, and then went upstairs to see you, and get a new shirt.

You were looking out the window, touching the glass, he wondered why you hadn't tried to escape yet, why didn't you climb out the window? Use sheets and shirts to get down to the ground? Didn't humans do things like that?   
"Honey, I'm home!" you yelped, and jumped back on the bed, he chuckled, "did I scare ya?" he whispered, walking over to you, you nodded slowly, "use ya words babe, I like hearing ya sweet little voice.."   
You swallowed, "Y-yes.. Y-you startled me.." you whispered, while shivering.   
"You weren't planning on leaving me, were ya?" his voice was husky, whispering.. Just pretty damn creepy.  
You shook your head, "No! I just- like.. Looking out the window.. Its kinda pretty.. Outside.. A-and the snow and the trees are like nothing else I've ever seen-!"   
He walked closer, cornering you, staring into your eyes.   
"Your cute when you're scared..." he stroked your cheek again, ".. And cute in general, pet.. But you **better** not try escaping me.." his eye darkened, leaving two hallow voids staring at you, "Cause you'll _regret_ it. That clear?"  
You whimpered, "Y-y-yes S-sir!" your eyes glazed over, trying not to cry.   
"Aw now, baby! Don't cry! Sans isn't going to hurt ya! As long as you do _what I sa_ y. You'll be fine!"

You shook, "W-what are you going to do t-to me?" you whimpered again, and tried not to cry, since you didn't want to get punished.  
A few tears slipped anyway, and Sans wiped them away, "I'm not gonna hurt you baby.." his tone changed from threatening to gentle, as he pulled you into his lap, and stroked your hair.

You hiccuped, and just as your shoulders started to relax... your stomach growled, you stiffened, your eyes looking up, waiting for his reaction-

He chuckled.  
You let a sigh of relief, and relaxed again.  
"I know the perfect place."   
And with a snap of his fingers, the two of you teleported to a house,and Sans ransacked the cabinets.  
"See, this _thing-"_ he said, throwing a framed photograph of a fish woman and a weird looking lizard in the floor- _"_ tried to kill you too! Take ya away! But I got rid of her, easily, she wasn't as strong as she used to be." he looked at with disdain, and stomped on the broken frame, breaking it more, laughing until the glass was nothing more than tiny unrecognizable pieces.  
You flinched - because he started to act creepy again, laughing like hynea- as he took out the boxes of pasta, he asked, "See that yellow lizard? That's the queen.  
And that fish lady? The one who tried to kill you? Is her fiancée, that's why, while all the other monsters are _starving_ she's livin' a life of luxury! Look at this, she even has tea!" he threw the box at the wall, "damn bitch deserved to die." he whispered, craddling the pasta,and grabbing your hand, you froze, thinking he was going to hit you, (because of how angry he looked) but instead he teleported back into the bedroom.  
"Stay here while I make dinner. Don't try anything." he locked the door and slammed it, causing you to jump a little, and whimper.

 _God_ , you thought to yourself, _I'm so FUCKING pathetic.._


	12. Yandere horror sans x chubby reader part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is so fucking old XD

He turned off the stove, dumping the hot noodles into the colander, and cooling them off with cold water, he served them on two slightly cracked plates, and teleported back into the room.  
"Dinner's ready." he seemed sort of distance to you, was he angry? Did you do something wrong? He was probably mad because you didn't make dinner or something like that- maybe you were just being too much of a burden.  
That's why you came down here in the first place, isn't it? You didn't want your family to have to deal with you anymore.  
You got up from the bed, and let Sans take your hand, quickly teleporting you to the kitchen.

Why did he keep you here anyway?   
Wouldn't you be better off dead?   
He pulled up a chair for you and you sat down as he put a plate in front of you- "Thank you." you whispered, as he walked to his seat, his plate in hand.  
He sat down and winked at you, " _Snow_ problem."   
This caused confusion at first, until you looked out the window, noticing it was _actually_ snowing.  
Which then caused you to smile.  
"Ya like that one?"   
You smiled, "yeah."   
He smiled back, "I'm glad, now eat up."   
You did as he said, trying your best not to slurp the noodles.

Your thoughts turned inward.

 _Why am I still here? No point in keeping me.._  
You looked towards the window, _this guy is bi-polar or something.. Always changing his moods, one moment he's all nice and shit, and the next he's just- kinda mean and scary._

Sans watched you, wondering what you were looking at, what was so interesting about the window, anyway? Wasn't he better?   
He wished you weren't so sacred of him, maybe he should try being nicer, maybe you would like him then.

He continued to look at you, and then noticed your clothes, stained and bloody- shit, why hadn't he been taking better care of you?   
"You need new clothes."  
You snapped out of your thoughts, and looked down at the bloody white shirt you wore, "Oh yeah.." Sans got up from his chair, took your wrist and teleported upstairs.

You never got how he did that, but if you were underground where fucking it _snowed_ and talking skeletons existed, then you figured anything could be possible.

He opened the drawer, throwing clothes around, until he found a clean shirt, or at least semi-clean, since it had a faded brown stain on the front, he then looked for a pair of shorts, and then threw the clothes at you.

He then exited the room, "I'll give ya some privacy doll." and closed the door.

You yanked off your old shirt, and your bra **_(IM SORRY IF YOU ARE A GUY OR DON'T WEAR BRAS JUST SORT OF YA KNOW EXCLUDE THAT PART.)_** you then unbuttoned your white shorts, which had some blood splatters, much to your dismay, and took off your underwear.

It smelled, you felt a feeling of disgust creep down your throat and into your stomach, "eeew.." you whispered, balling up the underwear and wrapping them in the shorts and shirt, you walked to a somehow clean corner of the room and made a little pile there, you hoped sans wasn't the type who sniffed underwear.   
Afterward, you put on the clothes sans gave you, and then opened the door.

He checked you out, and smirked.   
"You look cute, doll."   
You blushed, and cleared your throat, "uh- thank you."   
He winked and then walked over to the bed.  
He mentioned you over.  
You tentatively, with little steps, walked over, standing by the side of the bed.  
 _Please don't let him do anything- oh my god..oh my god- why would he-_  
You started to shake a little, and even tear up.   
"Aw baby, you still think I'm gonna hurt cha?" he whispered gently, sitting up and then wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"I'm not", he cooed, "you are way too cute.." he chuckled.  
In this moment, in the back of your mind, he _almost_ a seemed- _humane._  
You almost wanted to slap yourself for the thought, we was just like your family probably, trying to gain your trust just so they could fucking use you.  
"I _promise,_ okay?" he whispered, grabbing your shoulders, which startled you and almost made you freak out more.  
You nodded.  
"Ah, ah, words doll."   
You swallowed, "O-okay."   
He smiled, and lay back down, with you in his arms, safe and warm.

You relaxed a little, but then stiffened when he buried his face in your neck.  
You let out a held breath.  
"Tsk, ya still worried?"   
You nodded, "Pl-please d-don't hurt me.." you whimpered, "I-I'm so-sorry!"   
It broke his SOUL a little to see you like that, " I won't, I promise." you looked at him wearily, brows knitting together.   
_Why should I trust him? I have to keep my guard up, damn it. He could hurt me any second.. Its happened too many times before..you know how to survive, (Y/N).. You know._

 _But,_ a voice answered back in your head, meek and mallow, whining and crying like a child- _I'm_ _scared_ _._

You ignored it, and let his grip tighten around you, he sighed, "I'll hurt anybody else but you, sweet cheeks- you're a little bit of hope in this world, ya know? A little cute ray of sunshine! " he bopped you nose, causing the heat from earlier to come back.

He smiled, "ya so cute." he whispered, and snuggled back into your neck, and let out a content sigh...  
And then he fell asleep.

 _Wouldn't this be a good time to escape?_ You thought.  
 _No, it wouldn't._ You replied   
_Why not?_  
 _Too risky_  
 _Well, everything is "too risky "for you-_  
 _Its not my fault I want to be careful! I mean, shit, he did hurt me and what-_  
 _You're just a plain old fat ass coward._

You shivered, and moved closer to your captor, at least he was kind of nice..   
You shivered again, and moved closer to the warmth, dismissifn the thoughts of escape.

 _I wouldn't survive out there anyway, at least here..I can survive._  
The voice went silent, unresponsive.   
_You always say that._

You whimpered, and tried not to cry, how come you were so damn mean to yourself? It didn't make sense at all.  
Ignoring the pain in your breast, your turned towards Sans, and burrowed into his chest.

You had to admit to yourself.. It felt nice, and the warmth and the way his arms wrapped around you chased the loneliness away.


	13. yandere horror sans x chubby reader- part 6

A week after your capture, you began to trust the skeleton, letting him in on bits and pieces of your past, just scattered happy memories, of books you've read, things you've written, teachers you hated and liked, even embrassing moments.

When you first slept with him, you awoke to a nightmare, you had been uncomfortable with the touching, but now.. After a month of staying with him, it almost seemed normal.

And even though you were opening up, you weren't going to tell him about the abuse, even though the hurtful words of your family and peers still haunted you, whispering and crawling like ghosts through the frantic halls of your mind, causing you restlessness and nightmares, Sans didn't even ask what the dreams were about,just held you, in the warmth and comfort of the darkness,whispering words of affection and love, kissing you and cuddling you.

 _Am I trusting him too easily?_ _Why does he even like me?_  
You asked this to yourself daily, brows burrowing together, a frown coming to your face,   
you would look at the skeleton asking yourself-  
 _How does he even like cuddling with me?_  
Why _do I even like cuddling with him? I mean- he did capture me!!_  
 _I should hate him! Hate him!_

_..but I don't. I pity him, I feel bad._

You would sigh, tucking the thoughts away, they weren't for now, only for the times -which were getting less and less nowadays- when Sans left you alone- and those thoughts wouldn't help you survive anyway.   
Shifting, you would bury your face into Sans his chest, closing your eyes again.

Another month passed, and the two of you grew closer, the days seemed blurry and hazy- but you knew you had been here, in the underground, for more than just a few weeks.

Why did you even want to stay in this hell hole?   
Why did it seem, even though it was covered with chaos, better than the home you came from?  
You frowned, scrubbing the various knives and cleavers Sans used, making sure they were clean, he didn't like the idea of you just laying around the house, with nothing to do, so he gave you a small amount of chores,   
-He did this, you later learned, to help you keep your SANity- the chores just consisted of cleaning his bloody weapons and clothes, at first, you had been afraid of the sight of blood, but now, you had gotten used to it, even growing numb to it.  
 _Why do I like him?_  
You continued scrubbing the metal with an old dirty sponge.  
 _Why does he like me?_  
You growled, finally managing to lift the stain on the metal.  
 _Why am I not scared_ _anymore?_  
 _Why do I feel- nice? Whenever I'm around him?_  
 _Why do I-_

"Hey sweetcheeks!" he slammed open the door, you squeaked, dropping the meat cleaver into the dirty water.  
"S-Sans! You startled me!"   
He chuckled, "Awh, I'm sorry baby. " he said, walking towards you, hugging you from behind, and kissed your cheek,causing you to blush.

 _Why do I feel so happy? Right here,in his arms?_  
He picked you up, causing you to squeal- "Sans-!" and started to snuggle with you.   
"I missed you so much baby." he whispered, causing your heart to flutter, "I hate having to go work, its so exhausting- I like bein' with you more."   
You smiled, blushing, your heart starting to beat faster.  
He stroked your hair, "I don't like leaving you here alone.." he kissed your cheek again, and continued to stroke your hair.  
" But I'm gonna protect ya, okay?"   
You nodded, "O-okay."   
Your heart pounded in your chest, but not in fear, and you started to wonder if he could hear it, you wondered if he could hear the flurry of metaphorical wings of the butterflies in your stomatch.

No one had _eve_ r thought you were worthy of protection, but Sans did.. He thought.. He thought.. He thought you were worthy of protection.

Of being loved.

_I feel safe._   
_For once, in my life, I actually feel... Kind of safe._

He kissed your cheek and then carried you to the table, and sat you down on a chair.  
"I got meat today." he said, turning on the stove.  
"Meat?"   
"Yeah, I gotta make sure you eat." you blushed, "what about you?"

"Eh, I'll be fine."

"I'm still gonna share."   
He turned to you, startling you a bit, and laughed.

"You're too sweet baby!" he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye socket, "but there's enough for the both of us."

Your mouth made an "o" shape, "well, if there's ever a time where there _isn't_ I'll still share."

He chuckled, and went to the living room and got a big bloody bag full of meat, you could tell he was starving, he hadn't been eating much lately, and you hoped he would give himself a bigger portion than yours, he needed it more than you did.  
Sans rushed to the kitchen, tore open the bag and quickly lit up the stove, and put its contents on a pan.

He made sure you weren't looking as he ate some of the raw meat, cooking the rest.

 _Why do I like you so much Sans?_  
You asked yourself, watching the meat sizzle, you grew a little hungry too.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sans served the plates, and sat you in his lap.

Sans started to eat, and made sure you ate too.

After the meal, the both of you sat on the couch, watching TV.

"Uh, Sans.."

"Yeah?"

"Oh..uh..um..thank you-for everything."

He paused, and responded tentatively, not used to gratitude- "Your.. Uh.", he blushed, "welcome. "   
You chuckled, and snuggled into his warmth.

_I feel so safe._   
  
  



	14. Yandere horror sans x chubby reader part 7, final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Cannibalism and gore  
> I totally forgot there was cannibalism in this jfc

After a year of living with the skeleton, you started to develop feelings for him, and even let him in on more of your past.

Slowly, slowly..you started to feel more safe with him, telling him secrets and private thoughts, things you had never thought of telling anyone- _especially_ sans.  
But you did! You did tell him!

You talked about your favorite season and the way the sun rose and set, and about how you loved to read-   
You told him everything.

During these times, Sans would hold you, and smile.   
You loved his smile.  
You loved him.

He made your heart flutter and your mind spin and- all the cliché feelings that happen in romance novels and cheesy romcoms happened to you-   
You.

You the chubby insecure way too shy and excited about life girl.

He liked you too.  
No wait, shit, he _love_ d you.  
From the moment he saw you, shivering like a lost puppy in the snow- he even loved it when you screamed in pain, and even though he regretted it later (because it scared you) he still thought you looked cute.  
He would often imagine you covered in blood beneath him, whimpering in a combination of pain and pleasure, screaming just about how much you loved him.  
Sans growled and pulled your body closer, kissing you cheek.  
"Mine." he whispered, smoothing out your hair as you smiled, snuggling closer to his warmth.

The next day, Sans took you to his hot dog stand, letting you borrow his jacket when it got too cold.

"Hello?!" someone called out, you looked towards Sans, brows burrowed in confusion.  
"Pl-please! Help me! I'm lost!"   
Sans hid you underneath the hot dog stand, telling you to stay put, you nodded, starting to feel afraid- what if it was someone who was trying to take you away?!   
You whimpered  
He turned to you for a second, and kissed your forehead.  
"Don't worry sweet thing, I'll protect ya." he whispered, grabbing a meat cleaver from underneath the stand.

Shivering you looked up at him, "O-okay."

You heard footsteps crunching in the snow, a struggle, a scream- jumping up, you run over to Sans, hugging him, clinging on to his white shirt, looking at the human body before you.  
He did all that..  
Just to protect you?

He noticed you looking up at him, and then at the body, kicking it with your foot to see if the human was still alive-   
She let out a groan, causing Sans to growl let go of you, stabbing her five more times.  
"Sans.." you whispered.  
He stopped, looking at you.  
"Th-thank you."   
You said, blushing, twiddling your fingers.

You weren't terrified?

"I- no one..has ever cared..as much..as you have.." you walked towards him and took his hand, "..and I think you were very brave to kill them- Th-they could have done something and taken me away from you!" both hands wrapped around his as tears gathered in your eyes, reacting, he quickly wiped them away.  
"Don't worry about it, no one is gonna take you away from me.." he smirked and pulled you closer, "I love ya too much."   
You hugged him, a bright smile on your face- god, let loved your smile.  
"I love you too!" you exclaimed.

Then, Sans took the body home, and even though you were at first disgusted at the thought of eating another human-   
The smell of the blood and the meat was too much for you, and you caved in, relishing the human flesh.

After that day , you and Sans lived pretty happily, becoming the most two infamous murderers in the underground...  
And, after murdering so many humans, and even monsters (you even got to the queen somehow, Sans will never figure out how you did it) you realized something- you enjoyed the pain of others, watching them squirm and whimper, beg and bleed out.  
Because of the massacres the both of you carried out, the both of you soon became rulers of the underground, torturing any and all subjects who dared to betray the monarch.

And then, finally, the both of you lived...

_Happily ever after._


	15. bara underfell sans x pmsing reader

You rummaged through the closet, both moody and grumpy, pushing hangers aside.   
Growling , you threw all the sweaters to the floor- "SANS!"  
You stomped to the doorway, and looked down the hall, towards the kitchen, "WHERE IS MY FAVORITE SWEATER?!"   
He chuckled, "I threw it in the wash! You've been wearing it all week! And you got more sweaters in the closet, kitten." you made your famous as -he liked to call it-" lil cute grump face" and let out a breath, stomping back to the closet. "These sweaters aren't comfy enough!!" you whined frowning, and plumped on the bed, curling up.

Then you went back to the closet, and put on your second favorite sweater, a bland but sort of cute blue (depending on what you put it with) it wasn't as cool as your favorite sweater, it didn't have cool stripes-! Or a warm little turtle neck-! and it didn't have puffy sleeves and- ! You groaned, throwing yourself at the bed again, hearing a loud creak as you landed.  
Sans walked into the room, as you continued pouting.   
"I hate my period!" you threw a pillow, and covered yourself up.   
"Im cold and moody and really cold and Im gonna die from hypothermia cause Im so cold and nobody likes me."   
He frowned, walked to the bed and plopped down next to you.   
"I just want cuddles..BUT NOBODY WANTS TO GIVE ME CUDDLES." you sniffed, and shivered.   
"Aaw kitten, do you need me to comfort you?" you peeped out of the blanket and frowned deeply, blushing, "....Yes."   
He pinched your cheek, sat up, and put you in his lap.  
You buried your face into his chest, and curled up, snuggling closer, you sniffed, "I hate being moody." he started to gently pet your head, "and I got bad cramps and I hate having cramps-"   
"Shhh, shhh babe."   
He wrapped his giant arms tighter around you, bringing you closer to his chubby form.  
He kissed your cheeks, and nuzzled into your neck, biting it a little.   
You mewled and nuzzled into his chest,and then, after calming down and getting cozy, you fell asleep.   
He smiled, and then smirked a little, he was going to "punish" you for being so grumpy later (that punishment would consist of tickle fights, a few neck bites and playing around.)   
And then laying down, his arms still wrapped around you, he fell asleep.


	16. Mafia sans x chubby reader

"Don't leave.." you whispered.  
He sighed, looking at you, "Ya know I 'ave ta, doll face." he said, stroking your cheek, "but I'll come back sweetcheeks, I always do, you know that."   
Your thumb rubbed his knuckles, remembering the rough- yet somehow smooth texture- of every crevice.   
"Alright.." he kissed your forehead and closed his eyes, "I love ya, you know that, right?"   
You smiled, blinking a few tears away, "Yeah, you know I do, bonehead."   
He chuckled, and let go of your hand, goodbyes were always emotional for the two of you, the thought of Sans never coming back always in the back of your mind, but you always had hope.

You nuzzled into the hand that wiped the upcoming tears away.   
"SANS!" the both of you jumped, startled, "IT IS TIME TO GO,BROTHER!!" yelled Papyrus.

You smiled at Sans, "you promise you'll come back?"   
"I promise, sweetpea."   
You closed your eyes and sighed, "Then, I give you persmisson to go." he kisses your head again, and reluctantly let go of your hand, and ran to the Mercedes where Papyrus waited.

"I'll be back!" he called, waving as Papyrus drove away.

You waved, "I believe you.." you whispered, but you still worried, in the back of your mind.

On the days when Sans wasn't there, you refused to be sad, or let yourself mope.

Nope!

No moping here!

You would open the windows and fill the house with happiness, playing old jazz songs on the record player Sans owned, and sing your heart out, wearing on of his favorite dress shirts and a fedora.

You made damn sure, that when he came home, this house would he a sanctuary, a tempory escape from the horrors of his line of work.  
You would cook and clean, distracting yourself from the numbing pain of missing him.

Sometimes though, it still ate at you, and you would let yourself ride it out, listening to sad love songs, and let yourself have a sad day.

After a week, the pain of missing to him hit you hard.  
It happened while you were washing the dishes, and listening to Frank Sinatra- _his_ song came on, the one he said (that if he ever died while out on the job) he wanted to be played at his funeral.  
You stopped washing the dishes, and looked at the water, noticing how it shone in the sunlight.. You turned off the sink, and went to the living room, to turn up the volume.

" _Regrets..I've had a few, but then again- "_  
You sang out the lyrics, bellowing then out at the top of your lungs.  
" _Too few to mention!_ _I did- WHAT I HAD TO DO! And saw it through without exemption!"_

You didn't regret loving him, you didn't, good lord, you loved that pun loving skeleton, that kind scoundrel of a gangster, he was just like you, lost and trying to be found.

You were not going to sink into sadness, oh no.  
You would let yourself cry, and grieve but you wouldn't let the grief and the sorrow and the pain and the loneliness control your life!   
  
_"YES THERE WERE TIMES, I'M SURE YOU KNEW! WHEN I BIT OFF MORE THAN I COULD CHEW! BUT THROUGH IT ALL-! WHEN THERE WAS DOUBT! I ATE IT UP! AND SPAT IT OUT!!"_

Huffing, you walked back to the kitchen, god, damn, Frank new what he was doing.  
You washed the dishes cleaned the counters, and when the finale came you quickly ran to the middle of the living room.

" _For what is a man, what has he got_  
 _If not himself, then he has naught_  
 _To say the things he truly feels-"_

Suddenly a voice joined you,   
"- _And not the words of one who kneels!"_  
You ran to Sans, the both of you singing-   
_"The record shows I took the blows and did it-"_  
You jumped onto him, wrapping your arms around his neck the two of you finishing;   
_"AND DID IT- MY WAY!"_  
He chuckled, as the both of you nuzzled each other, singing the final verse softly..  
 _"Yes..it was my way.."_  
He spun you around, faces inches from each other, and kissed you.   
"I missed you."   
He smiled, "I missed you too, toots."   
You cried a little, and hugged him.   
"I love you so much."   
He hugged you tighter, "I love you too, sweet pea, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't baby, I won't.." you replied, desperately clinging yo him.

He put you down, and danced with you, Frank Sinatra's voice filling the house with songs of love and happiness.


	17. yandere swap sans x bullied chubby reader (unfinished)

You trudged up the mountain path in the rainy night, bare feet getting cut from the stones, somehow releasing the pain of you parents kicking you out.

Holding your arms, you tryto keep yourself warm.

You feel warm and salty tears on your cheeks, mixing in with the cold fresh rain, you were shivering, panting, sobbing and heaving.

You felt like your legs were about to collapse underneath you, but you knew that if you passed the mountain, you would be free, free from the small town full of big expectations and even bigger pressures.   
You knew that there was a bigger world out there, and that, if you just.. _made_ it.. Past the mountain.. You would be able to _live._  
Thunder clashed, hitting the ground beside you, causing you to scream, panic,and start running up the mountain.

It began to rain harder, pounding the ground without mercy, attacking your skin with its harsh pellets.  
You fell, face and clothes now covered with mud, screaming, you hit the ground, letting the rain consume you.

" _Ahhhhhhhhh!"_ you cried, you kept screaming and screaming panicking, scared until-   
Lighting crashed, revealing a cave.  
You stopped, fists a few inches above the puddle you lay in.  
Heaving, shoulders shaking as you looked at the direction of the cave,making sure it wasn't a figment of your imagination.

Lighting strikes again.   
Almost promising the warmth and safety of the cave.

You gasped, shoulders shaking as you stumbled to get up, slipping twice before managing to stand.

You run towards the cave, seeking warmth and dryness.  
Collapsing at the enternace, you crawl further in heaving and shivering-

Your eyes went widen as you fall, landing with a hard thud, you fade out of consciousness.

You woke up to the sun shining and the birds chirping.


	18. a continuation of the previous chapter

_I'm..Alive?_  
You stared at the blue sky for a moment, and then sat up-   
_I'm alive!_

Then pain hit you like a million bricks, your back hurt like hell,along with your head, ankle and wrist-   
You just _had_ to twist around last minute, didn't you? Well, at least landing on your back was slightly better than landing on your stomach..   
Sighing,you sat up, shivering with pain, you forced yourself to get up.  
Whimpering while putting pressure on your ankle, you walked, limping slightly, trying not to cry.  
"Fuck..Fuck..Fuck.." you let a few tears fall, walking painfully slow..  
How were you even going to survive this? How? Injured, alone, with only the things in your pockets -a granola bar and twenty dollars - you had a little chance..   
But then, weren't there monsters down here?   
Maybe, just maybe- they could help you!   
Right?   
Your thoughts were interrupted by a high pitched voice-   
"HOI! I'M TEMMIE!"   
You looked up from the ground, finding a dog (or at least something that looked like a dog) standing in front of you.  
"You're new to de underground aren't cha?"   
The thing chuckled, beckoning you closer with its paw- "don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt cha!"   
Stepping closer and whimpering, you looked at the creature warily. " You must not kno how tings work around here! " he giggled, as you limped closer, summoning a (fav colored) heart "see dis? Its your SOUL! And around here tostay strong you need LV- Don't you want sum love?"   
You nodded warily, even though something felt wrong..terribly wrong.  
He chuckled and laughed again, going on in a high pitched voice; "In De underground we share love wit temmieflakes! Go on! Get sum!"   
You stopped forward, your soul moving with you.

And then you felt the pain again, red hot and searing.   
You screamed.

"You IDIOT." his voice depend, "IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR BE KILLED." manic laughter echoed throughout ruins as white pellets circled you.

You felt adrenaline rushing through your veins as you tried to dodge the pellets, but to no avail-   
A ball of fire hit the crazy dog thing, causing it to wither and burn. **(An: I'm not writing temmie** **in here after this so yeeeaaaahhhhh. Just so you knoooowaahh thaaaaaatt.)**  
"What a horrible creature to hurt such an innocent-" a giant goat with blond hair and white fur walked out of the shadows, dressed in a white and purple robe, "-child?" He whispered, walking closer to you.   
"We usually don't get humans your age here.."


	19. chubby insecure underfell sans x chubby reader

Half asleep, you snuggled further into the blankets, you wish that Sans was here, usually he would sit on your lap and snuggle with you.  
You had noticed that he had been off lately, almost avoiding you- and honestly, you just hoped that he was okay.. even though it did hurt when he would purposely walk to the other side of the street to avoid you.

It hurt a lot.

Wrapping yourself with the fuzzy blanket you sighed, turning off the TV and curling up, letting yourself sit in the darkness, you didn't want Sans to leave you, gosh, you loved that skeleton! You loved his puns and his dark jokes and how secretly sensitive he was but he was also tough and didn't take bull shit! You loved his laugh and his sarcasm and everything about him...   
biting your lip, you curled up tighter, almost as if you were trying to become a small ball in the darkness, trying to stay together, but instead it felt like you were coming further and further apart.

Did you do something wrong?   
Was he cheating on you?   
Did he hate you?

 _Did_ you do something wrong?

Eyebrows furrowing, you finally burrowed into the cushions of the soft couch, letting sleep over come you.

You woke up to pounding.  
Groaning, you snuggled back into the softness of the couch.   
"Sweetheart?" A voice whispered, the knocking on the door growing weaker, and then stopping, "ya in there toots? I- I-" there was a sigh, followed by a desperate plea for you to open the door; "please.. I need ya right now.. I know I've been avoidin' ya lately and I'm sorry, please forgive me."   
You leaped out of the comfort and the blankets, tripped over your cat, scrambled to  
Your feet and quickly unlocked the door, revealing Sans with his hoodie up and his jacket zipped, hands in pockets.

"Sans!" You brought him in, closed the door and hugged him (even though he usually didn't like hugs, they made him uncomfortable) but instead of flinching, pushing you away, or freezing up, he hugged you back, resting his skull on your shoulder.   
"I'm sorry." He breathed, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist, "I'm so sorry."   
You rested a hand on his hoodie covered head, stroking it gently, "I'm just glad you're okay." You muttered.

Sans sighed, "you're too good for me, ya know that?"   
You frowned, "What do you mean Sans?"   
"I don't deserve a girl like you baby."   
Your frown deepened.   
"I think you do deserve a girl like me, I mean, we both like puns and hate people. We're a perfect match, silly." Your heart beat rapidly now, and fear, along with a bit of sadness coiled its way into your stomach-   
Oh god, he was gonna leave you, wasn't he?  
That's exactly what your last lover said, that they didn't deserve you, and then they left you- torn and broken, just to be with someone else.   
"Nah," Sans responded, "I'm just..bad." He whispered.   
"You're not bad, Sans! I mean- you've done bad things, but you deserve a second chance! Because you had to do all those bad things!"   
Your heart was in your throat now, and fear was like an eel, slithering and flopping around in your stomach, black and sickening.   
"Why do you always say that? Why?Fuck, kid, _look at me."_ He hissed.  
Then the eel stopped, froze.   
Sans was insecure?   
..He wasn't leaving? Had he been- oooh.   
"I am looking at you, Sans, and I _like_ what I see."  
He had been avoiding you because he was insecure.   
Sans started to cry then, red tears dripping down his skull- hugging him tighter, you lifted him up and dropped him on the couch, sitting next to him you brought him into your lap, letting him cry into your shirt.   
"I'm so so-sorry do-doll face.." he said, holding you tighter, sobbing.   
"Don't be, it **'** sokay."   
"It's not okay!" He shouted, pushing away from you, he pointed to himself, "ya deserve better than this!!" His face crumbled up as he put his hand in his hands, crying harder. "You don't deserve a fuckin' _fat loser!"_  
You wrapped your arms around him, "you're not a loser!"   
"Well, I'm still _fat! Aren't I?"_  
"W-well maybe I like it!"   
"What?"   
"I like that you're fat, because there's nothing wrong with being fat! I like that you're like me! And like- " you took a deep breath, "I _like_ that I don't have to feel self conscious around you, which may sound mean- and if it does I don't mean to! I mean- " you ran a hand through your hair as your crying boyfriend looked at you, a few tears running down his face.   
"I just li- no _love_ you in general, whether you were fat or skinny I wouldn't care cause I _love_ you and I know this may not magically heal your insecurities **-** " you swallowed, "but- I want you to know, that I'm here. And that- whenever I'm with you, I feel like.. myself."   
Sans blinked, and looked at you for a moment, he then hugged you.

"Thank you."   
"Your welcome."

After a moment of silence, Sans whispered; "you better not tell Papyrus about this."   
"I won't."

"Hey, doll, I got a question for ya."  
"Yeah?"  
He smirked, "are you some kinda chubby chaser?"   
You blushed, "I mean, I don't know! I just- like you and I like your chub." You smiled nervously, looking at the skeleton.   
He chuckled, and then smiled, closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna stay here for the night. Me and the boss got into a fight."  
You didn't ask what it was about, but you guessed that was what caused him to cry.   
"One day we are gonna jump your brother." You said, hugging him closer.  
"What?"  
"If He hurts you again we gonna beat him up."  
"Nah, that's too much effort, sweet heart."  
"...I'll just beat him up then."  
Sans laughed, wiping a fake tear from one of his eye sockets, "I bet!" He snickered.   
"I mean it! It's not fair! He better watch his back!"   
"Alright, Alright. I'll tell 'em what you said." He chuckled, and then hugged you, cuddling into your stomach, "I love you."   
You smiled, "I love you too." You kissed his skull, wrapped your arms around him, and rested your head on his head, falling asleep, Sans soon falling asleep afterwards.

The both of you woke up in the morning, wrapped up in the blanket you left on the couch, once Sans woke up, you showered him with compliments, continuingto flirt with him throughoutthe day, treating him like a king the rest of the week, boosting up his ego with praise and kisses.

You hoped one day that he would be able to love himself as much as you loved him


	20. chubby sans x insecure chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Reader tries to starve themselves

"Hey, uh Tori- I- I can't make it to dinner tonight." Clutching the phone, trying your best not to cry, biting your lip hard, you hoped she wouldn't hear the loud ferocious growling of your empty stomach.   
"Are you sure child? Is everything alright?"   
You paused, swallowing nervously, "Y-yeah, just tired- I have so much studying to do! Haha-I'm determined to pass!" You nervously laughed, forcing a smile as Toriel reluctantly replied; "Al..Alright child.. but please, promise you'll make it tomorrow and take care of yourself?"

You bit your lip harder, squeezing your eyes shut.

"I promise Tori."

"Alright child, please remember I love you-"

You smiled softly, " I love you too Tori, and I know You love me- you wouldn't check up so much on me if you didn't!"   
Toriel chuckled, "Alright, I have to go and serve dinner- see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye Tori."  
"Bye!"

You hung up the phone and finally let yourself collapse,shaking and heaving, you curled up on the floor and cried.

**Meanwhile at Toriel's house..**

Toriel worried as she served dinner, scooping up noodles and piling them down on plates decorated with snails them, she put on the red tomato sauce and meatballs, sighing as she brought the plates to the table, sitting them  
down gently before she called everyone to dinner.

Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys all rushed to the table, Toriel sat down at the head of the table, as the seats filled up around her.

"Hey Mom- " Frisk looked around, notching your empty seat, along with Sans and everyone else-"where's (y/n)?" Frisk asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a frown crossed their face, this had been the fourth time you missed dinner- using your need to study as an excuse.  
Everyone seemed to worry about you, and looked at Toriel, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but- she said she couldn't make it today, she had to study." Toriel paused and once more sighed as everyone groaned," But! She promised she would make it tomorrow!" She said, smiling reassuringly at the group of monsters (and one human) who sat at the table.  
"That's the fourth time the punk has missed our family dinner this week!" Exclaimed Undyne, "if she doesn't want to have dinner with us anymore she should just say so!" She hit the table and the crossed her arms, fuming slightly.  
"S-she has to study U-Undyne.."whispered Alphys, "y-you know h-how hard school is.."  
Undyne stayed quiet, and the sighed; "you're right.."   
Papyrus filled the quiet with a concerned yell;   
"I JUST HOPE THE HUMAN IS ALRIGHT!"   
"yeah, as long as she's takin' care of herself then I'm fine with her missing a view dinners." Said Sans.   
Everyone agreed, and started to eat.  
After dinner was done, Toriel pulled Sans aside, and asked for him to check up on you, which Sans agreed on, but not before getting two pieces of Toriel's pie and teleporting off.

 **At your house..**  
Crying and clutching your head and stomach you leaned over the textbook.   
You heaved, sobbing, wailing, stomach growling, begging for food.   
God, you were so tired.. everything hurt, especially your stomach.   
"I'm not gonna eat until I'm pretty!" You whispered at it, grabbing the flesh and squeezing it and digging  
Your nails into  
It, sniffing,you turned the page, head pounding, you picked up the pen your hand shaking as you sobbed more.   
Forcing yourself to write the notes down, you growled as the writing became illegible, your hand barely being able to write, you threw the pen on the ground, one hand clutching your head.

Your stomach growled again, you grabbed it and shook it **\- "shut up!"**

Heaving you picked up the pen, swallowing nervously,ignoring your aching stomach you returned to your notes.  
"What.." the words seemed blurred, so you squeezed your eyes shut and took a deep breath, "okay, History. Right. History. Got it." You sniffed, The tears had managed to subside, but the pain in your stomach still remained, clawing and scratching like some wild animal.

"I'm so alone." You whispered, and ending up having a crying fit again, putting your head in your arms you sobbed.  
"My stomach fuh-fucking hurts! My hea- head hurts! Ev- everything huh-hurts!" You cries harder, "I - I- I!" You sniffed and took a deep another deep breath, reassuring yourself, Can.." you took another deep breath, lifting your head,closing your eyes, "I can do.." You let your head fall into your arms and cried more, "I can do th-this!"   
You wailed, taking in shaky breaths, you stopped crying for a moment, holding your breath, only to start crying again.

Someone knocked at the door, causing you to  
Go silent once more.  
"Hey kiddo, ya in there?" Sans knocked again,   
You hiccuped and quickly covered your mouth with your hands, hoping Sans didn't hear you.  
"Ah, I know you're in there, your lights on, plus I heard your little hiccup."   
You kept silent **,** breathing through your nose.   
Sans sighed, "Making me make a tough choice kiddo.. Toriel told me to check up on ya, and I'm keeping my word, But _I_ just need to know you're alright."

You felt your heart break a little, but ignored it- he didn't come just cause he was worried about you did he? He just came here for- Toriel? You understood, didn't those two deserve each other anyway? Sans didn't need a girl like you! You were too damn nice and too damn mean and too lazy and too overworking and too smart and too stupid and too sad and too happy and too much of everything! But Toriel! She was simpler,kinder and motherly, even beautiful.   
You weren't any of those things!-especially beautiful.  
You stood up from the floor, and walked slowly to the door, putting a smile on.

"I'm fine..Sans." You said,opening the door peeking through the gap, "I'm...I'm...just..tired." You whispered, smiling weakly.   
Sans looked at you, staying silent for a moment.

You forced your smile more, "I'm fine, I swear."

"I heard you crying."

"I- I- _wasn't_ crying Sans! I'm fine!" You yelled,

"I heard you crying! I'm not stupid!" He said angrily, "why- why would ya lie?" He whispered, face full of hurt, "you usually tell me everything why- what's wrong?" He stopped closer, "take the chain off the damn door let me in (y/n) tell _me_ what's the matter! Talk to me!"

"I'm fine!" You cried, slamming the door and running to your room.

Clutching your head with your hands, you hyperventilated as you closed the door to your room, letting yourself sink into a fetal like position as you gasped for air.

Sans stared at the door and frowned, he snapped his fingers and teleported into your house.   
"(Y/n)? Talk to me." He whispered softly. Walking to your room, he knocked at the door, "don't make me teleport in there, kid, please, I don't- _like_ forcing myself in there, but I will if I have to."   
You sniffed, and curled up more.  
"Please, let me in."  
No response.

"Well, you leave me no choice." He said, and with a snap of his fingers, he teleported into the room.   
Standing in front of you, he sat next to you and brought you close.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."   
You shook your head, as a few tears slid.   
"I'm fine."   
"No, you're not."  
You looked down in shame, squeezing your eyes, crying more.  
Hiccuping and whimpering, hiding your face in your hands, Sans rubbed your back, sitting you into his lap and rocking you gently.  
"Please, kiddo- I can't help unless you tell me.."  
You shook your head again, listening to Sans sigh sadly.  
"Please?" He whispered.

"I- N-no. I-I'm fine." You replied softly, clutching on to his jacket and taking a deep breath.  
Everything hurt, you felt sick, your body wasn't used to this, but you knew it could get used to it! If you just made it!   
He frowned, you noticed this, and felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry." You whispered.   
Sans looked at you, "For what?"   
You looked down in shame, "for this." You said, gesturing towards yourself.

"Don't be. I'm your friend, it's my job to be here." Those words hurt, but you didn't let on.   
"Now tell me what's wrong."

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, "Just tired."

"For _crying_ out loud, kiddo, we both know that's a but load of bs."   
"Heh. Nice one." You said.   
"But seriously I know it's more than- "  
You stomach growled and you clutched it.   
"That?" He whispered.

Looking away from him, you blushed, tears still sliding down your cheeks.

"Sweet cheeks, when's the last time you ate?"   
You lied, "this morning!"   
Your stomach growled louder, tightening.   
Whimpering, you confessed, "it's been four days.."  
"Four days?!"   
You flinched and nodded.  
"Shit, kid **-** why?"

"I wanted to be pretty."

"But you are."

"I'm not- but if I keep going I can.. I can be!" You forced a smile.

"I'm not letting you." He gripped your shoulder. "You need to eat."

"I'm not gonna. You can't make me."

His eye flowed blue as he used magic to force your mouth open, "we can do this he hard way, or you can agree to eat."

You stayed silent.

"Hard way it is then, sweet pea."  
He fished a slice of pie out of his pocket, and stuffed it down your mouth, forcing it closed and forcing you to swallow.

You started to cry again, bitterly enjoying the taste of cinnamon and butterscotch but also feeling ashamed for eating.   
"Don't cry.." He whispered, wiping away the tears. ".. you need to eat."

After the slice of pie was done, Sans picked you up and opened the door, going to the kitchen.  
He set you down on the chair, and looked through the cupboards **-** "where's the food?"   
"Don't have any." You whispered **, "** threw it all away."   
Sans looked in the fridge, noticed it was empty and closed it.   
He took out another piece of pie from his pocket and used magic to sit you on the counter.

"Do I have to force feed you again, sweetie?"   
You shook your head.  
"Good." He fed you the pie, making sure you ate and chewed every last bite.   
After the pie was gone, Sans picked you up again and placed you on the bed, cuddling you.

Didn't he like Toriel? You wondered.   
He was probably just being nice **,** like usual.

He rubbed your stomach, "I'm doing all of this because I love you."

You blinked- "You love me?"

"Yeah."

"Even with all-" you grabbed your stomach, "-this?"

"Yeah."

You smiled, "I love you too",you kissed his skull **.**  
"But to be honest, I thought you liked Toriel."

"I do, but I _love_ you, in a more than friends way." He blushed, face turning blue.   
You smiled, "I love you in a more than friends way too."

He smiled.

Sans held you, and let you fall asleep in his arms.   
It was the best sleep you had had in ages.


	21. Bara sans x chubby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual harrassment happens in this story, please don't read if you're triggered by that. I wrote this based off my own experiences so yeah.   
> Resources for help: https://www.rainn.org/national-resources-sexual-assault-survivors-and-their-loved-ones

You entered the house crying, clutching your faux letter jacket, shivering, body heaving, shame like some black centipede crawling and twisting all over your body, marking the places where he touched you.

Standing still for a moment, trying to calm yourself down, trying to swallow the fear, and force down the lump of tears stuck in your throat.  
Okay, okay, everything is-you closed our eyes-everything is okay! It's okay! It's okay!   
It's okay!   
The tears started to subside a little, running down your cheeks in tiny cool droplets.   
Okay,okay.  
You breathed.   
Okay.okay-   
Everything is-  
Everything is-   
You started to cry again, feeling alone, scared, lost in the dark silent house, conscious of the darkness, aware of the monsters that seemed to crawl and twist in the shadows, you started to hyperventilate, lungs clenching painfully.

It wasn't okay.  
It wasn't okay.  
It _was not okay!_

Your heart beat in your chest, adrenaline pumped in your veins as the memory hovered above you-   
The flashing dots of people, the blaze of colors and music, him whispering behind you, even though you said no six times, you felt his hands roam your body, nails digging into soft skin like claws- oh god, you could have been.. _raped._  
You let out a sob at the realization, covering your mouth, he touched you.. you could have been raped! Oh god- oh god- oh god-!   
You could still feel his hands like claws all over your body..   
you panicked, the memory- the feeling the touch, you felt disgusted! Why didn't you fight? Oh god! Oh god! You just froze! You _let_ him touch you!  
Panicking, you ran up the stairs in a daze, the inky blackness surrounding you- _you felt so afraid._  
Fear gripped you in its icy cold embrace, almost choking you, making your lungs feel like they were brittle ice,as if they would break and crumble any moment and stop working.   
Turning down the hallway, you dashed to your room, slamming the door behind you.

Panic and dread gripped you.   
You felt frightened, afraid- a small child in the darkness surrounded by monsters, and you couldn't scream because if you did it would wake up the whole entire neighborhood, if you screamed you would scream bloody murder because you still felt his hands on you-   
You scrambled for the light switch,trying to chase away the darkness. Once you found it,hurriedly turning on the light, and tearing off your clothes.   
Hyperventilating even more, alarm increasing as you took off undergarments, throwing them in a pile with the rest of the clothing you wore that night, and then throwing them in the trash can you had in your room.

_You couldn't breathe._

After throwing your clothes in the trash, making sure they were well hid,you staggered on towards your drawer,looking at the mirror attached to it.   
Eyes red, makeup smeared, you looked pathetic.   
Swallowing nervously you checked for marks-no bruises, no scratches.

....who was going to believe you?

Opening up the drawers, you looked away from the mirror, put on your pajamas, still breathing heavy, and sat on your bed, holding your chest, trembling, gasping, trying to calm down.

Who in the hell would believe you?

 _No one_ was going to believe you.

You were all alone.

Alone. Alone. Alone.

The sobs that escaped your mouth were heavy, gasping, desperate, flooding the room, becoming the only source of noise you could hear,becoming everything. You couldn't hear the usual humming of the AC or the gentle weird clicking noise of the fan. Lungs felt like fire, you were a hiccuping, sobbing mess,trying to keep yourself together, trying you best not to break down completely.

It was all of your fault!   
You shouldn't have worn that crop top or that cute skirt! It was all your-   
Panting, you cried more, sobs growing louder and louder, gasps for breath becoming shorter and shorter.

You couldn't breathe.

Inhaling, your tried to focus on your breathing, you tried to calm down, you couldn't, you couldn't.

You felt violated, ashamed, stupid.   
How could you trust that guy?! You knew he was weird!! But you didn't want to be rude or impolite! Stupid!! Stupid!! Stupid!!   
You should have left the club earlier! You should have-   
Whimpering, you were completely helpless.   
Why didn't you scream out for help? Why didn't you tell your friend that some guy who just groped you was following you around the club? And then, after that, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, said you were his.

It was all your fault.   
You were lucky he didn't follow you home, lucky he didn't get into the same taxi as you, lucky he didn't-   
You took a deep shaky breath, which led to more shaky breaths, which in turn, led to another panicked attack.

"Okay- okay.." you whispered, taking sharp inhales in between the words, " okay..okay.. ca-calm dow- down." You started to shake, arms holding your sides, trying not to cry again.   
"Ca-calm. Cal-m Dow-on." You swallowed, trying to stop crying, and took a slow deep breath.   
"Wha- what sh-should-" swallowing air, you continued slowly, "I do? ** _"_**  
Fighting for your breath, you thought for a moment, the remnants of tears feeling sticky on your cheeks.   
"I-" you took a slow exhale, "tell.. " another exhale, "..someone.."  
Staring at the floor, hands curled up in fists in your lap, gripping the fabric of your pants, you sat in silence for a moment.   
"No one... will.. believe me.."   
More silence.  
"..try anyway."   
"Okay." You replied to your own voice.   
"I'll try tomorrow- wait no, I'll try Monday, wh-when work starts again." You whispered, laying on your bed and hugging your pillow, burying your face into it, starting to cry again.

You cried yourself to sleep.

The morning sun slipped in through the curtains, shining on your face as you stared up at the ceiling, oh yeah, you slept, but woke up from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep for the life of you.   
Hugging your pillow you sighed, trying not to cry again, shame curled itself into your body and stayed there.   
Who were you gonna tell?   
Who would believe you?   
You turned your head towards he window, noticing the sun peeking over the horizon, red and hopeful, it filled you with determination.   
Someone had to believe in you, right?   
Right.   
But still..   
_who_ would believe you?   
Frowning, you sighed and buried yourself underneath the blankets, curling up into a ball, basking in the silence.

You were so scared, your stomach felt like it was being shocked and electrocuted, butterflies flew around anxiously.   
Hugging your pillow tighter, you curled up more, and listened as Papyrus' alarm clock went off.   
"GOOD MORNING WORLD!! NYEH HEH HEH!" You heard his door slam open as he ran to his brother's room; "BROTHER!! WAKE UP!" He slammed the door open, so hard in fact, that it caused the walls of your room to shake a little (since you lived next door to Sans) "THE SUN IS AWAKE SO I'M AWAKE." You heard Papyrus stomp into Sans' room, opening the curtain, letting in the sun.   
"SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!!"   
Sans groaned, "nah, bro, _tibia_ honest I'm good with sleepin in."   
"BROTHER!! THERE IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!!"  
"auuuuuuuuuuuuggggh Papyrus.."   
"SANS."   
"Papyrus."   
" _SANS."_  
You heard the bed creak.   
"NOW WE MUST WAKE THE HUMAN."   
"I'll go wake them up."   
"THEN I SHALL BE DOWNSTAIRS, MAKING MY DELICIOUS BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI!"  
Papyrus ran down the stairs, you heard Sans plompdown back into his bed, "hey mattress," He whispered sleepily, "do you wanna have a bed time? Heh..Heh.."   
Sighing, you got out of bed, looked in the mirror, and quickly excited the room, running to bathroom to wash your face.   
After that, you went downstairs to see Papyrus setting plates in the table, you didn't feel that hungry, but sat at the table with a tired expression anyway.

Man, you should have stayed home yesterday, should have stayed in and watched movies and baked brownies and ate way too much popcorn and too much candy and stayed up all night, and maybe all day if Sans would be up to it.   
But noooooo you just _had_ to go to that party, just had to fucking go to that party.   
You know what? You were gonna quit your job, let the whole thing blow over, never tel-   
Okay, well, you _had_ to tell someone, it would help..   
Papyrus sat one in front of you and then stomped upstairs, "BROTHER!!" He slammed open his brothers bedroom door, "BROTHER I CAN'T CARRY YOU OUT OF BED BECAUSE YOU'RE TALLER THAN ME. BUT I CAN DRAG YOU OUT OF BED!"   
Looking up towards the stairs you smiled softly,  
And shook your head, you getting a glass of water as Papyrus dragged his brother towards the stairs.  
"bro, why?"   
"BECAUSE SANS YOU HAVE TO STOP SLEEPING IN."   
"You're such a _drag."_  
 _"SAAAAAANS!"_  
"It was punny."   
Papyrus screamed as you walked back to the table, sitting down and taking a sip.  
"SANS DO NOT MAKE ME THROW YOU DOWN THE STAIRS."   
"woah woah, pap, you need to be an ice cube and _chill"_  
Papyrus screamed and with inhuman strength lifted Sans up   
"I WON'T THROW YOU DOWN THE STAIRS BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT YOU TO GET HURT, BROTHER."   
"thanks."   
"BUT I AM GOING TO DRAG YOU DOWN THEM."   
"paps, you're such a _downer."_  
Papyrus dropped Sans on the floor, at the edge of the stairwell.  
"alright,alright, I'll walk, please don't drag me again, the last time ya did it I got a headache."   
"WELL MAYBE THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO STOP BEING SO LAZY!!" Papyrus stomped downstairs and sat at the table, "HURRY BROTHER BEFORE THE FOOD GETS COLD."   
"im trying to decide on whether I should actually walk down the stairs, or take a shortcut."   
"BROTHER!!"  
"eh, I'll take a short cut."   
You heard a rip and then Sans was sitting next to you, chilling.  
"SANS YOU LAZY BONES."   
"I'm so lazy, I'm _bone idle."_  
 _"BROTHER."_  
"Okay, I'll stop, for now."  
You smiled, taking a sip of your water and picking at the food on your plate, thinking.   
Who was a person you trusted a lot?   
Well, you trusted Sans a lot.

 _I wonder if I should tell him.._ you swallowing nervously, you twirled the noodles on the fork Papyrus gave you, then forced them into your mouth, the idea of eating felt revolting right now, but you ate anyway, hating the feeling of the noodles being forced down your gullet.  
"HUMAN?"   
You looked up  
"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"   
"Oh- uh, yeah.. just have a.. head ache."   
Sans looked at you with a raised skele-brow? Could you even call it that?   
"I swear, it's all good, just a little tired, I got home late from that party.."   
"AL-ALRIGHT." Papyrus stuttered, unsure, and continued eating his spaghetti, Sans looked at you a little longer, cool and almost nonchalant, and then he narrowed his eyes sockets-   
He knew something was up. He was your best friend after all, a trusted confidant. He would talk about this later, you knew, that's when you would tell him about.. about last night.   
The breakfast of spaghetti was finished in silence.

After everyone was done, you collected the plates and put them in the sink,washed the dishes and hiked back up to your room.

"BROTHER, IM GOING TO TRAIN!!" Yelled Papyrus, "PICK UP THAT SOCK WHILE IM GONE, LAZY BONES!!" The door slammed, causing you to flinch as you burrowed yourself in the blankets.

What if Sans didn't believe you? Your heart rate started to increase at the possibility, you took a deep breath to calm yourself.   
"Breathe...breathe.." you whispered, curling up. Fear surrounded you, held you in its clutches as you tried to calm down,feeling jittery and nervous, no, more than fucking nervous, _scared._ Was the right feeling.  
Starting to cry, you held on to your pillow, waiting for the wave of emotion to ride over you, so you could tell Sans.   
After a few minutes of crying, panicking, and sobbing, you finally got the gusto to go tell him.

**(An: I freaking love the word Gusto for some reason, it's so weird.)**

Getting out of bed, you held on to your pillow like a teddy bear, and then went to the bathroom, put it down, washed your face, then picked it back up again and went downstairs.

Sans sat patiently on the couch, watching you as you sat next to him.   
"did somethin happen last night?" He asked.   
You nodded, clutching the pillow tighter.   
He turned to you, "what happened?"  
Taking a gulp of air, "I-I wa-was at the club.. and I-I got groped.. by a coworker.. " you whispered, burying your face in the pillow, and hunching your shoulders.   
Sans stayed silent for a moment, "tell me what you remember, okay? I believe ya."   
Looking at him, you nodded, telling him the story and what happened, trying not to cry as you recalled the events,filling in all the details you could remember.

You cried anyway.   
"I-I was so sc-scared! I thought he was gonna rape me or worse! So I-I ran.." you took a shaky breath, "and he f-followed m-me until I-I ca-called for a taxi.." you sniffed, " then went home- I ma-made sure he d-didn't follow me- b-but I was st-still scared." Shaking, you finished the story.

Sans wrapped his arm around you, and let you cry into his shirt.  
"it was a coworkeryou said?"   
You nodded, sniffing and wiping away tears.   
"When you go to work on Monday, we're going to report it, alright?"   
You nodded again, burying your face deeper into his shirt, breathing in the smell of ketchup, sweat, and the small smell of cheap cologne.   
"Do you wanna cup of tea? To help you calm down?"  
"Ye-yeah." Sans let you go, went to the kitchen, turned on the stove and got a pot, filling it with enough water for the both of you.   
Hugging you pillow, you tried your best to calm down, still emotional.   
He sat back on the couch, and wrapped a blanket around you, drawing you into his lap.   
"You okay?"  
"No.. I just wanna cry."  
"Well, go ahead, sweetheart."   
"I think I'm all cried out." You chuckled, sniffing, "but.. I'm still kind of scared- what if- what if no one believes me?"   
Sans eyes went dark for a moment, before going back to normal, "They will, don't worry."   
"Okay."

He smiled and hugged you, going to the kitchen again, leaving you on the couch while he poured out the hot water into two mugs, putting in two bags of your favorite tea.   
Waking back, he sat next to you, giving your cup, the both of you waiting in silence for the tea to brew ** _._**  
"Thank you.."   
he ruffed up your hair, "it's no prob."   
You smiled, finally calming down amongst the warm comfort of your best friend (and secret crush), everything felt like it was going to be okay.

Monday came faster than you expected.

Waking up to the blaring sound of your alarm, groaning, you got up and got dressed, trying (but no to avail) to stay calm as you put on your shirt, pants and shoes.   
Sans came out of the room the same time you did, wearing a nice dress shirt with a light stain on it, wearing a blue coat over it, you were kind of surprised he looked so nice.   
Taking a deep breath you asked; "you ready?"   
He closed his eyes and nodded, "let's go." He whispered, the both of you walked down the stairs, Sans put a note for Papyrus on the fridge, then followed you out the door.   
The both of you had agreed, on Sunday night, that Sans would come with you to work, as a sort of support system, and help you keep calm.

As you entered the outside world the cold brisk morning air hit both of your faces, the sun peaking over the horizon,basking everything in a golden haze of orange and scarlet.   
Taking a deep breath, you opened up your car, getting into the drivers seat and unlocking the passengers side, then starting up the car as Sans got in.   
He turned on the heater and closed the door, the drive to your job was filled with a peaceful silence, the both of you too tired to make conversation, and even though you hated to wake up this early, you had to admit loved the peace, it was if the world was taking a break from the noise and violence of everyday life, the chaos being replaced with the gentle tranquil of warm colors of thenew day.

Halfway through the drive, you looked towards Sans, noticing that he was curled up, face in front of the heater, and sleeping.

You smiled, observing the honey colored sunlight shining through his window, landing on his skull, wondering how he wasn't uncomfortable ** _,_** but then again, Sans could sleep anywhere, couldn't he? Even though he was super tall, he was like a cat...which, reminded you, did he still have insomnia? You hoped he went to that doctor you recommended, and made a mental note to it mention later.

Looking back to the road, you took a deep breath, clenching the steering wheel as you drove down the street near your job.   
As you got closer, you took a deep inhale, parked next to the entrance, the sun now shine like a beacon in the sky,as if finally deciding to get up (you knew how the sun felt, you didn't want to get out of bed in the mornings either.)   
After cracking your knuckles, you checked yourself in the mirror, made sure everything was alright, and then sat in the car, trying to calm yourself down.   
The thought of reporting what your co-worker did was nerve racking, that's the only way you could describe it, nerve racking.

"You okay?"   
Your head snapped towards Sans, "I-I didn't know you were awake- I hope I didn't wake you up.." you whispered.   
"Ah, nah, woke up as soon as the car stopped."   
"Oh."   
Sans uncurled himself, his head hitting the ceiling  
"Ow." He rubbed his head as you chuckled, his clumsiness causing you to feel less nervous.   
"You okay?" You asked.  
"Yeah, are you?" He replied.  
A smile crossed your lips, "I'm still nervous, but I feel a little better now.." tucking a hair behind your ear, you took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door. "Yo-You ready?"   
Sans nodded, and opened his door, stretching his legs before getting out ****and cracking his bones ** _"_** "you should stop waking up this early.." he groaned, "Whenever I wake up this early, I get _bone tired."_  
"Oh my god Sans."   
"what? It was a good pun!"  
You rolled your eyes, closed the door and walked towards the building, sans following you.

"You know," you said, "I'm nervous, but I have to admit- " looking towards Sans and smirking, "that this building is a _door_ able."   
Sans snorted, and opened the door for you, letting you in.   
The front office was full of plants, inspirational paintings, and cat pictures, since your boss (even though he could be intimidating) had a thing for cats and other cute things, even going so far as to buy a cute little office building.

Taking another deep breath, you walked down the maroon colored hallway, noticing even more pictures of cats, there was even a cliche poster of a cat holding on to a branch, the phrase "hang in there, kitty!" Written in pink cursive underneath, upon passing this, you stopped at your bosses door.

"You sure you okay?"   
Nodding, you quickly knocked, a groggy "come  
in" came as a response.   
You opened the door and closed it.

Sans sat down on a chair, letting himself relax into the red fabric, he felt exhausted, nervous.   
God, was he nervous, he hoped your boss believed you, hoped that son of a bitch who decided to touch you was punished.   
Man, he loved you.  
He blinked, shook his head, dispersing that thought, you two were only friends anyway.   
Looking at a red spot on the white carpet, Sans sighed, man, he fell hard for ya. Way too hard, didn't you know you had him wrapped around your finger?   
No, you didn't.   
That's what bothered him, he loved you so much that he would practically kill for you, just to keep you safe, and you didn't even know, too damn naive and insecure, he figured.   
Sighing, he rested his hands on his stomach, closed his eyes.   
Taking a deep breath, sleep over cane him.

After taking to your boss, explaining what happened, you were given the week off.   
He asked questions, wrote down every detail, promising that an investigation would be launched.   
You could tell that the short man was trying to keep his composure, he was shaking slightly and seemed very angry.   
"I can't believe it- I believe you sweetheart, just can't believe that son of a bitch- excuse my language-" taking a deep breath, "can't believe it happened to one of my workers, I'm sorry you had to go through that. If- If that man hurt did that to my wife, I wouldn't be able to keep calm! I'd go right on over to his house and beat him black, blue and green! Send that bastard to the hos- No! To the grave!" He opened a drawer, pulled out a piece of paper, "fill this out, and then I'll send you home, don't want you to have to see that bastard again."   
After reading the paper, you filled it out, made our statement, and then signed the bottom.   
"Thank ya."   
You smiled as he put it in a folder, filing it away.   
"Now," he cleared his throat, "you go on home, take care of yourself, and let the professionals handle this."   
You nodded, "Yes sir." Getting up, you headed towards the door- "oh, uh, thank you, for believing me."   
The old man smiled, "No problem, shoot, you don't even need to thank me! It's my job as your boss to make sure my workers are safe and taken care of. Now, you go home, and get some rest, no offense, but you look like you've had a rough night."   
Curtly nodding, you opened the door, "I will!"

You walked out of the sunlit office, waking up Sans as you closed the door.   
"How'd it go?"  
"It actually went pretty well, I guess I was nervous for nothing!"  
Sans smiled, got up, walked towards you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, "let's go home and cuddle. And sleep. I'm tired." He muttered.   
"Alright." You agreed, leading him down the hall, out the door, and to the car.

You opened the vehicle, got in the sametime as Sans did, and turned the radio to classical music, relaxing as you got on the road.  
The drive home was full of sunshine, when you pulled up into the driveway, and woke up Sans, Papyrus ran to the car as you got out and hugged you- "HUMAN! I AM SO SORRY!"   
"For What?"  
"FOR WHAT THAT OTHER HUMAN DID. WE SHOULD BEAT HIM UP."   
You chuckled, and pat his shoulder, "Nah, that's too much effort."   
Sans got out of the car, and stretched.   
"I mean, pap, why waste time on a guy like that?" You shrugged, "we have better things to do!"   
"LIKE WHAT?"   
You turned and faced Papyrus as you walked to the door and opened it; "Sleep." Then, walking up the stairs you made a pun as Papyrus groaned- "I'm _bone tired!"_  
Sans laughed, even snorting, holding on to his sides, fuck, did he love you.

Smiling he entered the house, going up the stairs he opened the door to your room and checked up on you, finding you with your eyes closed, all curled up in the fluffy blankets- you were in between sleep and awake, he supposed.

"God," He sighed, "I fucking love you."   
You jolted awake, blushing.   
"Oh fu-"   
"I love you too."   
He blushed a bright blue and then smiled.   
"Come cuddle with me, bone head."   
Chuckling, he walked over to the bed, you scooted over and he lay next to you.  
The both of you fell asleep in a pile of cuddles.   
In the end, you both thought, everything turned out alright.

**( An; I hope you guys liked this- the ending is kinda cheesy? Maybe? Idk anyway, yeah.)**


	22. bara sans x shy chubby insecure reader

You nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, taking a deep breath and putting your hands to your sides, clutching them into fists.   
Oh goodness- you were so nervous! Why did you think it was a good idea to bring your boyfriend bathing suit shopping?!   
He was going to see you and your flab and just- your eyes widened at the thought of him seeing you, your cheeks flushed.   
"Babe?"  
You squeaked - "Uh-Uh y-yeah?"  
"You alright in there?" Asked Sans, a little worried.   
"Yes, I'm fine."   
You looked at the mirror again, blushing, "ooohhh geeeeeezzzaahhuhhhm." you closed your eyes. "I can't believe- uuuuhhhhmmmmmaaaahhhhuuum." You turned away from the mirror.   
"Babe?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Are ya sure you're okay?"   
"Yeah..!"  
"Alright.."

You took another deep breath, looked in the mirror, and exhaled. "Okay," you whispered, "I can do this!" You closed your eyes and opened the dressing room door, spreading your arms out and showing the bathing suit you picked to your boyfriend.   
Sans silently looked at you for a moment, you opened one eye, "Is it really that bad?" You asked softly.   
"No." He said, "You look really good." His face started to change to a light blue, " You look really good.. really good." He said awkwardly again, "buy that bathing suit- I really like it."   
You tucked your hair behind you ear again, "Really?" you asked.   
"Yeah," He said, "it looks good on you babe, it hugs all the right places.." he looked down embarrassed, his face growing a darker blue, "And.. I uh.. like the color, and the way.." he looked up at you, "..you look in it.." you started to feel the heat on your cheeks increase, the both of you were shy awkward geeks, but mostly you were the awkward one, but it seemed now the tables had turned. "..and um.." Sans continued, ".. ya- ya- look _hot."_ He whispered, " I mean, not that you weren't hot or beautiful before sweet cheeks- cause ya were.. but um that uh.." he looked down again, "that.. you never really showed it.. and now you are.. showing it.. and you look.." he looked at you, ".. Beautiful."

You smiled bashfully, "Th-thank you."   
"You're welcome."   
You went back to the dressing room, took off the suit, and put on your clothes.  
 _I wonder,_ you thought, _if I still look beautiful? Even though I'm not all dressed up._  
You picked up the suit, a blue color, and exited the dressing room.   
Sans stood up from where he sat, and put his arm around your waist, "Ya know.." he said, "you still look beautiful.."   
"Really?" You asked, wary and unsure.   
"Yeah, both inside and out. That's.. that's why I like you- the way you can be beautiful both inside and out, I- I really admire that in ya."   
You smiled, "I think.." you glanced nervously at Sans, ".. you're beautiful both inside and out too."   
"Really?" He asked, as the both of you walked to the register.   
"Yeah." You said, as you stood in line.   
Sans smiled, "Thank ya."   
"You're welcome." You said.

"Next customer!" Said the cashier.   
"Oh! That's us!"   
You gave the cashier the bathing suit, she scanned it,bagged it, and you paid her in cash, getting your receipt.  
Sans wrapped his arm around yours, and the both of you walked out of the store.

"Ya know babe, I'm glad we went shopping today. I got to see you in something sexy." He teased, winking at you.   
You chuckled, "maybe you'll get to see me in something sexier tonight." You giggled, winking at him.   
He blushed as you smirked.   
You smiled, "God, Sans, I love you."   
He looked at you, smiling softly, " I love ya too sweetheart."

**An: I feel like this story is okay?? Meh, I like it, I've been writing so much sad stuff lately- I need fluff.** **Also, I reread this and idk why I feel like it's cringe? You tell me thanks!**


	23. chubby  underfell sans x chubby depressed reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND SELF HARM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE POEM IN HERE IS NOT MINE, IT BELONGS TO SYLVIA PLATH. IT IS CALLED LADY LAZARUS AND I LOVE IT

_I have done it again._   
_One year in every ten_   
_I manage it—_

_A sort of walking miracle, my skin_   
_Bright as a nazi lampshade_   
_My right foot_

_A paperweight,_   
_My face a featureless fine_   
_Jew linen._

Walking around the house in a daze, reading these lines aloud, holding a knife.

_Peel off the napkin_   
_O my enemy,_   
_Do I terrify?_ **—**

Walking in a daze throughout the darkened apartment, you recited these lines, drawing the curtains as you wandered, blocking the sun.

_The nose, the eye pits, the full set of teeth?_   
_The sour breath_   
_Will vanish in a day._

_Soon, soon the flesh_   
_The grave cave ate will be_   
_At home on me._

Stopping at the doorway of the kitchen, you hesitated, licking your lips until you finally stepped in.

_And I a smiling woman_   
_I am only thirty_   
_And like the cat I have nine times to die._

The room was covered in darkness, your feet hit the cold floor softly as walked towards the drawer, grabbing the small white knob and pulling it open.

_This is Number Three_   
_What a trash_   
_To annihilate each decade._

_What a million filaments._   
_The peanut-crunching crowd_   
_Shoved in to see_

_Them unwrap me hand and foot—_   
_The big strip tease._   
_Gentlemen, ladies_

You took the large cooking knife, clutching it in your fingers.

_These are my hands_   
_My knees._   
_I may be skin and bone,_   
_I may be Japanese_

_Nevertheless, I am the same identical woman,_   
_The first time it happened_   
_It was an accident._

You stared at it, watching the blade shine slightly with the light that slithered through a peek in the curtains, you looked up, and pulled them shut roughly, and continued to stare at the cold hard metal.

_The second time I meant_   
_To last it out and not come back at all._   
_I rocked shut_

_As a seashell._   
_They had to call and call_   
_And pick the worms off me like sticky pearls._

Lifting up the blade to meet your wrist, you slowly applied pressure, and then dragged the blade, hissing in pain as it tore your skin, drawing scarlet liquid.   
You panted, drawing another line beneath that one, watching the blood drip down your arm.

_Dying,_   
_Is an art, like everything else_   
_I do it exceptionally well_ **.**

_I do it so it feels like hell._   
_So it feels real._   
_I guess you could say I've a call._

Pressing the blade harder, you kept going, the blood cascading down your arm like rivers, ruby rivers falling from the valley of cuts across your skin-

_It's easy enough to do it in a cell._   
_It's easy enough to do it and stay put_   
_It's the theatrical_

_Comeback in broad day_   
_To the same place, the same face, the same_   
_brute_   
_Amused shout:_

_'A miracle!'_   
_That knocks me out._   
_There is a charge_

Your vision grew hazy as you stood up.

_For the eyeing of my scars, there is a charge_   
_For the hearing of my heart—_   
_It really goes._

You walked to the restroom, legs felling like jello, you panted, turning on the water and putting your arm under, watching the red mix with it, turning into a light pink liquid.

_And there is a charge, a very large charge_   
_For a word or a touch_   
_Or a bit of blood_

_Or a piece of hair or my clothes._  
You licked your lips, watching the bleeding recede, until, finally, you took a deep breath, went to the kitchen and cleaned up.

_So, so Herr Doktor,_   
_So, so Herr enemy._

_I am your opus,_   
_I am your valuable,_   
_The pure gold baby,_

_That melts into a shriek._   
_I turn and burn._   
_Do not think I underestimate your concern._

_Ash, ash—_   
_You poke and stir._   
_Flesh, bone, there is nothing there._

_A cake of soap,_   
_A wedding ring,_   
_A gold filling._

You opened the fridge, took a bottle of juice and chugged it down, and ate a cookie.

_Herr God, Herr Luicifer_   
_Beware_   
_Beware._

_Out of the ash_   
_I rise with my red hair_   
_And I eat men like air._

You walked back to the restroom, bandaged your cuts.   
Sat in the silence for a moment, and called your boyfriend.   
"Sans?"  
"Yeah, sweet cheeks?"   
".. I think I need help."  
"Help with what?"  
"My mind.." you whispered, "..I think- I think I need to see someone." You bit your lip, "who is that person you see? That doctor?"   
"My shrink?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'll text you the info."  
"Alright."  
"Love ya."  
"Love you too."  
"Bye."

He hung up.

You sat in silence, and got off of the bathroom floor and decided to open the window, letting in just a tiny crack of sunlight... just a tiny crack of sunlight.

Sans, once you called him drove over to your house, let himself in and found you on the floor.   
"Sweet heart?"   
You sat up.   
"I was worried."   
You smiled and stood up, hugged him.   
"..You, make me want to feel better Sans."   
He looked up at you. "You make me want to feel like a person again."  
He nodded, and hugged you back. "Please don't leave me sweetheart." He whispered, "I can't live without you."   
"I won't. I promise." You kissed the top of his head and picked him up, sat him on the couch and closed the door.   
You sat next to him. "Promise you won't leave either, okay?"  
Sans looked at the bandage on your wrist, then looked at his. "I promise, I promise."

You held him as the both of you cried.   
"I love you." You said.  
"I love you too." He replied.

Sans hugged you, held you, and you did the same.   
The promise of getting better still lingered in the air, floated around the house- echoed in the halls.   
That promise, as stupid and as cliché as it was, held hope- and hope, the joyful chaotic thing, helped the both of you get better.   
That dumb promise, led to Sans proposing, a small wedding, a week long honey moon.   
That stupid promise, lit up the path to the future, and made way for happiness.

You kissed Sans as he cried, the both of you not knowing the future yet.   
But still, you could feel it- the promise of happiness, true, pure, burning happiness right around the corner, waiting and watching. 

**An; sorry if the ending sucked, oof. Anyway here's some resources for you and/or anyone you know who may be dealing with mental illnesses and/or self harm.**

**https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/**   
**1-800-273-8355**

**https://www.nimh.nih.gov/**

**https://www.mentalhealth.gov/**

**https://afsp.org/**

**https://save.org/**

**I hope these help, if you or anyone you know is going through suicidal thoughts or tendencies** **_ please  _ ** **reach out to someone you trust! You could save a life!**

**ALSO THE POEM I USED IS BY SLYVIA PLATH GO CHECK OUT HER POETRY, I WISH I COULD WRITE AS GOOD AS HER OMG!! GO CHECK HER OUT. SHE IS AMAZING**


	24. unfinished stories or w/e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just unfinished story ideas lol

Torrents of rain fell down as you cried in the alleyway, curled up in a ball as the chaos of lighting and thunder surrounded you.   
The sky seemed to reflect your emotions, dark and cloudy, the moon barely seen, it seemed to not even exist anymore, buried beneath the storm.   
Clashes of thunder, strikes of lighting, you were alone, consumed by sadness, eaten up by despair- you screamed as thunder roared.

Sobbing, trying to hold onto yourself, you screamed again as thunder and lighting clashed.   
Why were you like this? What were you doing here?! No body loved you, no body.   
You sat, quiet and still as the rain kept pounding, soaking your clothing, you got up, hurt and betrayed..   
how could your best friend hurt you so much?   
Wrapping your coat around your torn clothes, you walked home.

The walk was short, the world seemed distant, like you were in a dream- your life felt like a movie, all the people you passed seemed fake, hyper realistic in some ways, they felt inhuman.   
Reaching your apartment, you climbed the stairs, unlocked your door, and isolated yourself inside.   
You felt hallow, like someone had just scooped out your guts, all the feelings inside you felt..empty. Sighing, you took off the soggy coat, striped off your shirt and pants, and took off your underwear. Then you went to the shower, silent as the hot water steamed up, you stepped in, hissing in pain, but not really caring anymore, you curled up on the floor and cried, staying there for hours.

They all passed by in a blur, time seemed smeared, you thought it was thirty minutes, but it was two hours- two freaking hours of crying and sitting in the shower.   
You wrapped yourself in a towel, got your phone from your wet coat, and checked on the time- it was 5:30 in the morning, you got home around..2:00 am or so.

You thought of calling Sans, just to have that comfort, but didn't, turning off your phone and shuffling to bed, you laid down and fell asleep, phone beside you.

You woke up to ringing.   
You groaned, opening your eyes and tapping the green button in the screen.   
"Hello?"   
"Babe, you alright? I was worried.."   
"I'm fine, don't worry."  
"You sure?"  
You swallowed, "..yeah."   
You paused, "B-but can.. can you come over?"  
"Of course, I'll be right there."   
"Okay, bye."   
"Bye."   
You hung up and got dressed, rubbing your eyes you went out of your room, looking at the pile of wet clothes on the floor. You wanted Sans, you needed him, why did your friend have to beat you up like that? Didn't she love you? Or, at least, that's what she said- she probably lied, beating you up because she had new friends now, she didn't need _you_ anymore.

You heard a rip.   
"Hey,sweet pea."   
You smiled softly, "hi."  
"You okay?"  
You shook your head, and ran to him, hugging him.   
"What happened?" He asked, taking your face into his hands, examining the bruises. You could see him trying not to get angry.   
"I got beat up." You whispered.   
His eyes started to glow a little, "By who?"   
Your lip quivered, "m-my f-friend..my best friend.." you started to tear up, the clear liquid running down your cheeks.   
"Oh, baby.." Sans said,wiping your tears away, "don't cry, sweetheart." He picked you up, cradling you.   
"I can't he-help it.." you wrapped your arms around his neck, nuzzling into it. More tears ran down, you hated being sensitive sometimes, things hurt you a lot- so _many_ things hurt you. You sniffed, and took a deep breath. "Why did she have to do it, Sans?" You asked, "Why? Wasn't I a good friend?"   
"I don't know why she did it.." Sans said, "but..she won't get away with it, alright?"   
"Alright." You whispered, pulling yourself closer to him, you hated how you depended on him- needed him, how you sometimes felt that he did love you.. but how could _anyone_ love a girl like you? How?

* * *

Sans looked out the window, the white room was filled with flowers and get well gifts— he was surprised he survived long enough to make it to the hospital, with his low HP and all. But somehow, he did, and he glad. He got to live for another day with his brother and the human, he liked it up here, above ground, things were starting to get better, and even though he still distrusted humans he trusted _some_ of them- the nurses at the hospital, for example. He trusted Frisk too.. and you.

 _You_.   
He liked you, trusted you, even though he had only  
known you for a few weeks, he could just tell you were trustworthy, honest. Sans worried about you though, you always seemed to be far away, not exactly here, it was like... like.. like you were trying to escape something. He could relate to the feeling, sometimes he wanted to escape too- but not like how you wanted to. Just yesterday, you had tried jumping out the window, the other day you had tried running through the front doors, and the week before you took an emergency exit and bolted, managing to get three streets down before you were caught again. Yesterday had been the last straw, the nurses had bound you down at night to keep you from escaping, and watched over you closely over the day. He wondered what you were running from, why your SOUL seemed to want to fly out of your body, disconnect from it, cut all the strings of magic that connected it to your body, it was almost like you didn't want to be alive anymore.

He sighed, Paps was supposed to visit today, he wondered if he could go see you now, he wanted to know if you were okay, if the restraints hadn't hurt too much. He got up from the bed, and took hold of his IV, dragging it with him.

You were sitting in bed, a security guard watching you, you stared straight back at him, almost challenging him to say something, _anything_ about what happened yesterday.   
You wished that bastard hadn't caught you, hadn't taken you away from the window- you remembered one leg dangling out of the sill, you almost jumped. You were so fucking _close!_ Being up there made you feel like.. it made you feel majestic, the trees shining outside of the hospital, the smell of flowers in the air, the wind gently shaking the rose bushes.   
It was so beautiful. You felt night above the world, above it all- above the people and the cities, beyond the pressure of school and your parents and yourself- the sky had been so blue, almost reachable from your 32nd window.   
You had bar windows now, that only let in slants is sunlight, you could barely see anything out of them. Stupid security guard. Couldn't he have just let you die?

Sans took the elevator downstairs, going to the twentieth story (which they moved you to.) and got  
off, he wondered if you liked the psych ward, if you were okay- he hoped you weren't too lonely. The floor was cold on his bare feet, he hoped they would let him see you, he missed you. He went to the reception desk, and asked for your room.


	25. yandere bara sans x chubby reader- soulmate au

You felt like you soul was on fire.   
Staring at the tall skeleton across the room, you felt the tug again, a pull, a hum, a buzz.

No, no! You were already used to being alone! You didn't need anybody! You _did not_ have a soulmate!! You still felt it again-   
A tug.   
You shook your head and sighed. What was wrong with you?! Didn't you _know_ you were meant to be alone? _You_ didn't have a soulmate, you didn't have a soulmate!   
Your brows furrowed as you looked away from the skeleton, and looked around the tea shop- it was warm, comfortable, the kind of place where quiet people and hipsters hung out, you were the former.   
You looked back at the skeleton, frowned.

You didn't have a soulmate.   
You were meant to be alone.   
Music filled the cafe.  
You licked your lips, and looked at the mug in front of you, filled with tea, the steam rising from the cup gently. You looked outside, noticing the rainy day, people running through the drizzle- a group of teen girls without umbrellas screaming and giggling as the rain got harder, looking for cover, A man walked by briskly, holding a suitcase and a black umbrella, chatting happily on his phone. You noticed a woman pushing her baby in a stroller, a couple crossing the street, a cat laying down with another underneath the cover of a tarp.

You didn't get soul mates like those people did- you could sense their happiness, the joyful liquid spilling from their veins, spreading throughout their bodies.   
You glanced at the skeleton again- and felt a tug. It was probably just another fake you thought. That sometimes happened, you would feel a pull in your chest, just a little one, but- nothing as strong as _this_!   
Shaking your head, you looked back at your drink, noticing your distorted reflection. What was wrong with you? Why was the feeling still there? You put a hand on your chest, you were not meant to have a soulmate...your grandmother had said so, on the day after your thirteenth birthday.   
It wasn't much of a party, but you remember the ceremony- looking into the murky water, your mother turning off the lights, lighting candles, and the beautiful chanting, strange and foreign- it almost seemed to come from her SOUL, filling the house with blue magic. This was the Ritual, the thing everyone went through, it was supposed to make things easier... it didn't, well, at least for you anyway. It made things harder, you remember staring into the water, seeing a skull and gasping.  
"Mom? What does- what does this mean?" You whispered, touching the water, filled with lavender, and rosemary, bits of yellow flowers you couldn't recognize floated at the top and swirled around the image of the skull.   
Your mother put a hand on your shoulder, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as the water continued to swirl with blue magic-"I- I'll have to ask your grandmother.. she knows.. she's.. she's done this before..she has to know.. it wasn't like this with your brother.." she whispered.  
The next day, you found out what it was.   
You remembered being surrounded by old photos, glimpses of your grandfather and grandmother as awkward teens, your mother and father laughing as they held you-   
"I- I- don't have a soulmate?" You asked your grandma, trying not to cry.   
"It seems so.. either that, or their dead." She said bluntly, she didn't even try to let you down gently.   
"So.. so.. I'm.. going.. to be..alone?.. Forever?" You asked.  
"Yes- have you ever heard of having a skull as a soul mate?"   
"No ma'am." You whispered softly.  
On Monday morning, your friends asked you about it. You told the truth, then it spread, even though you told them to keep it a secret.  
People started to avoid you like a disease, a sickness, you were cursed they said, evil, horrible- even your family started to isolate you. You just learned to get used to being alone.

Sans finally noticed you, and felt the tug too.   
A jolt of electricity, a spark- he felt like his soul was burning, but in a hazy sort of warm way.  
He looked away, and then looked back at you.  
You were still there, clenching your chest.   
You looked up at him, and he felt his soul on fire- he could see the universe in your eyes, the vast expanse of the stars— he saw the sun burning behind your (eye color) irises.   
He gasped, and put a hand on his chest.   
He had a soulmate?   
He had a soulmate!!

You met his gaze, and saw what he saw too- a cluster of milky ways, the flash of the sun, fire burning.   
Did- did you really have a soulmate?   
Your brows furrowed in confusion, you were a mixture of happy and just— you couldn't describe it.   
You couldn't have a soulmate!   
You had gotten used to being alone, even though it had been _hard,_ even though it had _hurt so much!_ You learned to make a life around the loneliness, working from home, never going out (except occasionally, when you felt like you were going to suffocate from being inside, or when you had to go shopping) you had learned to deal with the stares, with the emptiness.   
You closed your eyes, and then opened them- the skeleton was still there!   
And he was still looking at you, clutching his chest, his eyes and soul burning and you could feel it— you could feel his soul burning. It was like a warm fire, inviting and comforting- you desperately wanted to go and sit next to him, and feel that buzz you had heard your friends talk about in middle school, the soft hum was calling you.

Sans looked at you, and got up, and you ran.

You ran out of the cafe, down the sidewalk, across the street, and down an alleyway, pressing yourself to the wall as you saw the skeleton run pass you.

Breathing heavily, you cautiously walked down the alley way, to the other side of the street, and went home.

The next week you noticed things starting to go missing, always felt a presence behind you, and stared to notice your coworkers disappear.

You walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, glancing over your shoulder occasionally, and seeing nothing, you still worried, wondered if the skeleton from the cafe stalked you— no. That was a ridiculous thought.   
You took a deep breath and continued walking.

What if- what if he was following you?   
You hoped not, you had gotten used to being alone, barred yourself from the world, protected yourself from any further heartbreak... friends had left, people who you thought were your soulmate left, after they realized they didn't feel that- that _spark_ with you.   
You didn't need that happening again! No! No more!   
You started to run.   
You were tired of being played, tired of playing the game, tired of being tricked and abused.   
You turned down the alleyway, knowing it would get you back to safety faster.

You didn't notice him standing at the end of it until it was too late, he picked you up, holding your body against his in what seemed to be a bone crushing—hug?   
He shifted his arms a little, and cradled you, tears in his eye sockets.   
You felt it— the pounding of millions of birds breaking away from their crowded cage, the slam of a drum, dynamite going off in your soul.   
"No! No! Let- let me go!" You cried, huffing, "You can't be my soulmate! You can't! I won't get broken again!"   
Confusion crossed his face, "Broken? Why— why would I break you?"   
"Everyone does! Everyone! They use me! Trick me! And- And I _know_ you can't be real! My- I don't have a soulmate!"   
"Everyone has a soulmate."   
"Well," you shook, "I _don't."_  
"I never thought I would meet mine either, until I saw you."   
You responded with silence.   
"You felt it too, didn't you? That's why you ran- because you were afraid." He whispered.   
Your lip quivered. "Let me go." You begged.

He frowned, " I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."   
"What?"   
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to force you to come with me. Force you to realize how much I love you."   
You started to shake again, and whimpered. "What are you going to do to me?"   
"I'm going to take you home, and I'm going to love you!" He hugged you, "I won't hurt you, you're my soulmate."   
You looked up at him, subconsciously clutching his blue sweater, as he snapped his fingers.

You were in a room, a messy one, in fact, clothes littered the floor, the bed was unmade.   
"Let me go."  
"No. I'm not losing you again."   
You struggled a bit more, and then gave up.   
"Fine, you win. What's your name, soulmate?"   
He seemed surprised, but smirked, "Sans. Sans the skeleton, yours?"  
"After stalking me for a week you don't know my name?"   
"Heh, yeah."   
"It's (Y/n)."   
"(Y/n)," he whispered, "my precious (Y/n) we are going to be together- forever." He smiled and hugged you, kissing you on the forehead. "Forever." He whispered, laying you gently on the bed and holding you, "I'm never letting you go, babe, you're stuck with me for life- but don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise."

You said nothing, and closed your eyes, the spark still there, fuzzing and fizzling- your mother had always told you that's what a soulmate made you feel like, like your body was a coke bottle and someone dropped a whole packet of mentos in it. You didn't mind the feeling, and some how, stupidly, you hoped.

Maybe, just maybe, he would be your soulmate.

Maybe.

**An: Eh, the ending is okay? Idk? Anyway, now um yeah? I hope you guys liked it and are happy I finished it. Thank you so much for all the reads, votes, likes and comments! You're what keeps me writing, honestly! If you want more of my work check out my profile! And just- gosh, just thank you!! So much!!!** **_Just thank you!!!_ ** **I love you all so much, and thank you- I know I've said that a lot, but thank you. I hope to keep providing content for your pleasure! Adieu!**


End file.
